Onto Forever
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Alex and Edmund return to Narnia a third time. Together with Caspian, Lucy, and Eric, the five of them begin a journey that could change their lives forever. Sequel to 'The Return'. Edmund/OC Lucy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: I told you guys I'd put up a sequel! So if you haven't read _The Return _it would be best if you read that first. And that had been a sequel to _A Golden Age Love Story_ so if you haven't read either of them... well, you'll be confused. Although I'm confused 99.9% of the time so I'm not one to talk about that. :) Anyway, this chapter is a bit angsty. It's Edmunds POV but he takes on a different side that you rarely see of him, and that you never see in the movies. Just be prepared. So here it is! I hope you enjoy! And the more reviews the quicker I'll put the story up! hint hint ;)**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 1. Only The Beginning_

**_

* * *

_**

Edmunds POV

* * *

"I don't know how muh longer I can take this." I stated pacing around the around the room.

"Take what?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, do you truely have to ask that question?"

She sighed. "No"

"I just can't believe I may be missing it. I may have missed it. I may have children by now! She could be dead! Or..."

A sudden pain in my cheek stopped my ranting. I looked up, trying to find the source of the hit, but ended up looking down to see Lucy with her eye's narrowed at me.

"Ed! Shut up! Don't talk like that!" she snapped. I backed away. She wasn't usually one for violence. Well... on me anyway. I can't say the same for anyone who threatens our family or her. "She's alive. And if you did miss the birth, you have two healthy and happy children. Ok?" she said, softening her gaze.

I could feel myself weakening and I thanked Aslan we were in her room, or the room she was staying in, with the door closed. Because if I ended up breaking... I'd be a puddle for Aslan knows how long. Luckily Lucy was the only one around, and she knew my pain. She was the only one I would allow to comfort me in the past two years that I've been without Alex. I could now feel the tears stinging behind my eyes.

"Ed, you can't just bottle everything up and let it explode in one setting. It's not healthy. Everyone cries, and King Edmund the Just is no acception."

"Peter doesn't cry." I stated, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Yes he does. In front of Susan anyway. Well... not anymore, since she...." She broke off, staring at the ground.

I wasn't sure what to say. I could say 'It's ok Lu, she'll believe again one day' but I'm not certain. And I'm not a liar, I can't even lie for comforts sake. She quickly composed herself though, looking back up at me.

"You can't be afraid to cry." she said gently.

I looked into her chocolate colored eyes and found they had the slightest hint of a puppy-dog-pout to them... and that was mine and Peter's weakness. "So you acctually want me to cry?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Well, no, crying means your feeling bad... or either really _really _happy. But it helps make you feel better." I shook my head and turned around. "No one's here, Ed. It's just us. Your not afraid to cry in front of me, are you?"

"I'm supposed to keep strong for you."

"We're both strong. But that doesn't mean one of us can't cry when we need to." My reply was a sigh. "Remember in Narnia... we could cry in front of whoever, except for army's and such, and we wouldn't be condemned. It's like that right now. No one's here but us. And we're always there for each other, so neither of us will be doing any condemning."

I let out a shuddering sigh, turning to look at her. "It's just so hard. Knowing she could be hurt, or having the baby's without me, or... worse." She was now silent, waiting for me to vent, knowing what was coming. "I feel like such a failure, leaving them behind. Leaving her alone. I know she's not alone. She has Eric and her mum. Or if she's in Narnia, Caspian and the Narnians. But I'm the father, I should be there. I should be by her side, helping her through the mood swings and strange cravings and all that other 'fun' stuff." Here Lucy supressed a giggle. "But the worst is the dream's I sometimes have. She's always in the witchs chamber again, except pregnant. There's blood on the back of her dress, and one word always rings clear in my mind. 'Miscarraige'. And I can never move. I try to run forward, but I can't. And then the witch comes from somewhere. She always says 'The babys are dead.'. And then she...." I broke off. Tears were now trailing in streams down my cheeks at a quickening rate.

I sat down on the bed, putting my head in my hands. And apparently what I had said had been enough for Lucy to understand, for I could hear her sniffles as well, though she wasn't crying as much as I. I soon felt her arms around me, and, as usual, I buried my head ino her neck, muffling my sobs. I tried to calm down, but this only broke me further. My head was swarming around the image of Alex, with her bulging stomach, a knife in her chest, not breathing. It seemed so real. And if it was... I wouldn't be able to survive. Alex is the love of my love, my soul mate, and the only one I could ever love, and hold the way a lover should. And even the thought of her being dead, with me being a world away... it's to much to bare.

After what seemed hours, my tears subsided and I was only hiccupping. "Thanks Lucy. What would I do without you?" I said.

"Well..." she pulled a hankercheif from her pocket "you'd be with a wet face, and a snotty nose." she smirked handing it to me.

I choked out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob and took the hankerchief. "I bet my eyes are puffy, aren't they?" I asked, realizing supper wasn't too far away. And there was no way in Narnia, heaven, or hell that Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold, or Eustace would understand.

"Yes, they are." Lucy replied truthfully.

I sighed and wiped my face with Lucy's hankercheif. "Where do you always get these things?" I finally asked.

"Dad told me before he left to go to the war that keeping a hankerchief handy was always a good idea. He may be back home, safe, but I found he was right." she replied with a smile.

I smiled and kept the hankerchief in my grip. We sat in a comfortable silence until she looked at the wall behind me, and cocked her head as a confused puppy would. "What is it?" I asked, slightly amused.

"That painting." she replied, motioning with her head behind me. I turned around and found myself cocking my head the same way she had.

"It looks like a Narnian ship!" we stated in unison after about 5 minutes.

"The question is whether it doesn't make things worse _looking _at a Narnian ship when you can't get there." I said.

"Even looking is better than nothing. And that is certainly a Narnian ship." Lucy replied.

"Still playing your old game?"

The new voice caused me a growl to rise deep in my throat.

"Calm Ed." I heard Lucy mutter to me. I looked over at her and found a small smile placed upon her lips.

I sighed and gripped the railing of the bed, holding back my anger as I replied to Eustace "Your not wanted here."

"You know, _Pevensie_, I thought you were stronger than that."

I gripped the railing tighter. If he was talking to me he was longing to get slapped. If he was talking to Lucy, he was longing to get knocked into next week. Though I knew he was talking to me. But Lucy replied for me.

"Well, _Scrubb_, when you name us as you just did, how are we to know which one you are refering to?" Her voice was cold, yet held that childlike innocence she could obtain if desired, or sometimes even when she wasn't trying. I looked over at Eustace just in time to see him turn pale. Unfortunantly, he quickly recovered.

"I heard you talking about the painting."

"We might have been." Lucy said. I was to angry to respond at this point. If I would respond, it wouldn't be with my voice, but with my fists. And I wasn't the Just for 15 years for nothing, so I stayed quiet.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! DON'T EVEN START!" I exclaimed.

Lucy layed a hand on my arm, trying to calm me. "Yes, we do acctually." she replied calmly.

"It's a rotten picture." he said.

"You won't see it if you step outside." I muttered darkly.

I looked up to see the picture moving. That's not supposed to happen. "Um, Lucy..."

"If you don't like it, Eustace, why don't you just... AH!" Lucy was cut off as a magazine that had been beside her, flapped against her, then hit the wall. The hair was dancing around her face, and I could feel my hair moving with the wind as well.

"Stop it!" I heard Eustace squeak. This drew my attention back to him. "I'll... OW!" He was cut off by a wave of old water. Lucy made the same exlamation, but I managed to hold back everything but an "AH!" "I'll take it down!" Eustace exclaimed running toward the picture.

"No! Eustace! You little idiot! Don't!" I exclaimed, jumping up, trying to catch him.

Lucy took hold of my arm, which of course, when I jumped up, ended up pulling her with me. Before I knew what was happening, the piture was bigger than us, and we were standing, more like trying to stay standing, on the frame. I caught my balance about the same time Lucy did. I made a grab for Eustace, but before I could, a wave pulled us away. The water was absolutely freezing, but I could only hear Eustace's coughs, and the splash of waves. I couldn't hear Lucy, and the thought terrified me.

"LUCY!" I screamed.

"Over here, E...ED!" this was all I heard before a loud splash. I looked in the direction and could see bubbles. I swam in that direction, ignoring the boat very near us. Soon both of their head's emerged, and I grabbed Eustace's arm, trying to keep him from flailing and pulling us both down, as he had done with Lucy. I heard two splashes as if two people had just jumped off the boat. A moment later, a familiar looking boy was helping Lucy swim over to the boat while another familiar looking boy helped me retstrain Eustace. Lucy looked nearly unconcious but not just yet. She must have taken in water.

We made it to the side of the boat, where ropes were dangling down the side, waiting to pull us to safety.

"Send my sister first!" I called, tying the ropes around her. The boy didn't put up a struggle and helped me tie her securely.

"Bring her up carefully!" one of the boys called once she was secure. Once Lucy was safetly on bored, the strangers started tying the ropes around me. And before I could truly protest, I was halfway up.

As soon as I was on board I crawled over to Lucy. "You ok, Lu?" I asked, my voice weak from the water I had managed to swallow. She nodded her head, still coughing up water. She must have definitely gotten more than I did. After a few minutes, our newfound saviors were saftely on board. And then came Eustace... crying like there was no tomorrow. And he called me a whimp? I had since pulled Lucy into my arms, trying to ease her coughing fit. And thankfully it eased off about the time Eustae was half-way up.

"C...Caspian?" she finally mustered the strength to say.

"Hello my friends!" Caspian greeted.

I looked at the other boy. For a moment I mistook him for Peter, but then I noticed who it was. But apparently Lucy noticed it first.

"ERIC!" she exclaimed. Hmm, that had a bit of feeling in it. I better watch those two.

"Long time, no talk, old chap! How have you been?!" I exclaimed happily, shaking Caspians hand. Lucy decided to hug Eric while I had Caspian occupied. Eventually proper greetings had been passed around. That's when I realized there was one person I had yet to greet...

"Alex?! Where's Alex?!" I exclaimed.

"She's..."

"EDMUND!" that familiar wondrous voice called out. The whole world seemed to simply fade into nothing as I turned around and saw he standing before me.

"Alex." I breathed, my finger tips brushing aross her cheek.

"Oh Edmund." she whispered, throwing her arms around my neck. I held her tight in my arms, afraid to let her go. "Oh, Aslan, I've missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too, Ed." she replied. For the second time today, I was crying. But this time of sheer joy. The way I was holding her, I could feel the soft thump of our baby's kicks against me. When she pulled away it was only to move so our lips met.

I heard Lucy's faint 'aww' and Caspian's soft reprimand of 'sshh', and then a new unwelcome sound...

"EW! EDMUND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I pulled away, just barely, my eyes still closed. "Eustace, unless you want to die today I suggest you keep your blasted mouth shut." I growled.

I heard his whimper, and satisfied I had put the fear of Aslan in him, I kissed Alex once more.

Reluctantly, I let her go, because I knew Lucy would want her welcome. Sure enough as soon as I had let her go, Lucy was hugging Alex like there was no tomorrow. And then it hit me... Alex was always like Lucy's older sister, and since Susan stopped believing... Alex is the only sister Lucy has. I hated that thought. It was unwelcome in my mind... but true.

"So how have you been?" Caspian asked, clapping me on the back.

I sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Caspian. I haven't been very well." I said.

"Do I even need to guess why?" Eric said, glancing toward Alex. Caspian gave me a knowing look.

"You both know me too well, too well indeed." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But my internet went out, and I've been working on another story. But it's here, and quite angsty at that! Alright, enough of my rambling, please review!**

_Onto Forever _

_Chapter 2_

**_

* * *

_**

Alexs POV

* * *

I could hear the others catching up not to far away. A thud was followed by Edmund, Lucy, and Caspians laughter. "Oh yes, thanks for laughing." I heard Eric say. I rolled my eyes and continued starring out at the see.

I completely lost myself and for a moment I thought I was just imagining when I felt Edmund pull his arms around my waist from behind, resting his hand on my stomach. I gave a contented sigh and nuzzled the back of my head against his neck.

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No... it doesn't." I said, my voice just as quiet.

"And yet... it's as real as real can get."

"But how long will it last?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been pulled away so many times. We've been... pulled away from each other... how long will we be together this time? And, it's only a feeling, but Peter and Susan were told they would never return the last time... what if this time for us is like it was for them last time. It's our only way to be together. We're years apart otherwise." I sighed.

"I suppose we can't worry about that now. Surely Aslan would bring us apart once again right before the children were born. And your quite close. So for now... all we can do is treasure the time we have together."

I turned so I was facing him, and leaned my forhead against his neck. "Then treasure it we shall." I sighed closing my eyes.

* * *

"Land in sight!" I heard the man in the bows call.

"Finally. Maybe no one will try and gain Caspians heart this time!" I laughed.

Lucy smothered a giggle with her hand as Caspian turned an unusual shade of green. "I'll go find Edmund and Eric!" she called running off.

"Then shall I have the honor of escorting a lady to the side of the ship?" Caspian joked with a regal bow.

"Enough with formalities. Your family." I laughed, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"It's nice of you to think so." he smiled as we walked towards the side of the ship.

I could see Felimath and Doorn though Avra was not yet in sight. Lucy, Edmund, and Eric soon joined us and a wide grin swept across both Lucy and Edmunds faces.

"Same old Felimath! Same old Doorn!" Lucy exclaimed happily. I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Edmund, Alex, how long is has been since we have last seen them!"

"Quite a while, indeed." Edmund sighed.

"Are we to put in here, Sire?" Drinian asked.

"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath." Edmund stated.

"Then we'll have to double that cape, I suppose and land on Doorn. That'll mean rowing." Drinian said.

"I wish we could land on Felimath. I'd like to walk there again." Lucy said, a dreamy tone in her voice and a faraway look in her eyes.

I layed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. I knew why she wanted to land there. "I'm sure he missed you as well." I said quietly.

"I would hope so. Concidering he went so far as to propose." Lucy sighed.

Caspian and Eric gave Edmund and I a curious glance and we only shook our heads.

Caspian cleared his throat. "Well, I would love to stretch my legs now too. I'll tell you what. Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the _Dawn Treader _pick up on the other side?" he suggested.

Lucys eyes twinkled a bit. "Really?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Let's, please." she said looking back out a Felimath.

"What's all the noise?!" we heard Eustace snap.

"You'll come on land with us, will you?" Caspian asked, instead of answering.

"Anything to get off this blasted boat." Eustace muttered.

"I could just throw you over the edge." Edmund muttered under his breathe.

Lucy smothered yet another giggle and I looked down at my feet, trying not to join in on the giggle fit. We finaly made it ashore and Reepicheep came with us as well. Lucy and I decided to go barefoot, as we usually had done.

We had been walking for a while when I caught sight of somewhere around 7 rough looking men. I grabbed Lucys arm, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Stay close to Eric, Edmund, or Caspian." I said quietly.

She looked over and gained a grip on my arm. "Say that to yourself as well." she replied.

"Alex, stay close to..."

She rolled her eyes and I grinned. By now everyone had caught sight of the men. Edmund pulled his arm around me as Eric and Caspian got on either side of Lucy.

"What are we now? Some kind of damsels in distress?" I said, with the slightest hint of a snap.

"Your pregnant, Lucy's only 12. Your both weapon and defenseless. Better to be safe than sorry." Edmund replied.

"So your not enquiring we're weak?" Lucy asked, giving him a warning glance.

"Of course not. You two could kill all three of us with one fatal swoop if you wanted to. But those men are just a bit... big for our liking." Eric said.

"A bit? That mans arm is the size of my head." Edmund stated.

"Ok, a bit bulky for our liking." Eric said.

"Already like brothers." I smiled.

"Well we are brother in laws, aren't we." Edmund said.

"Yes, I suppose you are." I said.

As we came closer, Caspian spoke, but quietly. "Don't tell them who we are."

"And pray, your Majesty, why not?" Reepicheep said, still perched on Lucys shoulder.

"No one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time. It's possible they may not acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case it might not be safe to be known as a King or Queen. Or even friend or relative of said King or Queen."

"We have our swords, Sire."

"Yes, Reep, I know we have. But we have two ladys of Narnia who are not in their likelyship to fight as they would so wish to do under normal circumstances. Therefore if it is a question of reconquering the three islands, I'd prefer to come back at a later time."

"I agree with Caspian. It would be best to wait. And another reason, we could bring more troops." Edmund said.

"Then it is settled." Caspian stated with a firm nod of his head.

"A good morning to you!" one of the men called.

"And a good morning to you. Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?" Caspian said.

"To be sure there is, Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. But youll stay and drink with us?" the man said.

I bit my lip and I felt Edmund tense up. "I... don't know about this, Caspian." Edmund said.

"Oh shove off, Edmund. You're always such a wet blanket." Eustace snapped.

Edmund shot him a glare but not wanting to be rude, we sat down anyway. I felt one of the babys give a harder kick than usual and gave a slight jump. I placed my hand on my stomach, hoping to send the message for them to calm down a bit. Edmund gave me small smile before reaching for his cup. No sooner had he done that did we find that the men were nothing but pirates. We were soon disarmed and had our hands tied behind our backs. I saw Edmund shoot Eustace a look that said _'I told you so.' _

As the man tied Lucys hands behind her back she let out a small yelp of pain and three harmonious growls, namely Edmund Eric and Caspian, were heard. Reepicheep was biting at the slaver who was trying to tie him down.

"Careful with that beast, Tacks. Don't damage him. He'll fetch the best price of the lot, I shouldn't wonder." the main slaver said.

"You shouldn't hurt him anyway!" I said.

The man looked at me. "Though you'll probably sell for less." he said.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped.

"Now now, don't go takin' my words the wrong way. Your petty you are, but you are with child, yes? That would lower your price."

"No one puts a price on my wife!" Edmund snapped.

The man cocked his head at Edmund. "So your the father, are you? Well then, you better get used to livin' without a girl, you'll probably go seperate ways on the morrow."

"But you can't split us up!" Lucy cried.

"Now that's not my choice to make, little girl." the man said patting Lucys cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Edmund snarled, nearly getting free from the slaver holding him.

"Ah, so you have a wife and a little courtier." the man said.

"She... is... my... sister. Now get your slimmy hand off of her!" Edmund replied through gritted teeth.

"Is this one of any importance to you?" the man asked pointing to Eustace.

I could see Edmund fighting the urge to say 'Hell no' but he replied "He's my cousin. So yes, he is of importance to me."

"Alright, enough of all this jabber! Off we go!" the man said.

I was pushed forward and to my great relief I wound up beside Eric while Lucy wound up walking beside Edmund. I felt sorry for Caspian though, for he was forced to walk alongside Eustace. Involuntarily, my head was down, my eyes locked on the ground. I felt Eric nudge me and managed to look up at him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." he said.

I gave him a small smile but a man walking from a house and then toward us caused me to look up farther.

"Well, Pug. More of your usual wares?" the new man asked.

"Yes, if it please your Lordship." the man, apparently Pug, said, bowing low.

"How much do you want for that boy?" the Lord asked, pointing at Caspian "And that girl as well." he added, pointing at me.

"I knew your Lordship would pick on the best. No deceiving your Lordship with anything second-rate. That boy and girl, now I've taken a fancy to them myself. Got kind of fond of them, I have. I'm that tender-hearted I didn't ever ought to have taken up this job. Still to a customer like your Lordship..."

"Tell me your price, carrion. Do you think I want to listen to the rigmarole of your filthy trade?"

"Three hundred cresents a piece, my Lord, to your honorable Lordship, but to anyone else..."

"I'll give you a hundred and fifty a piece."

By now Lucy was on the verge of tears, Edmund looked ready to murder someone, and Eric looked quite numb.

But Lucy was the one to break the silence. "Oh please no! Don't seperate us, whatever you do!" she exclaimed.

"A hundred and fifty a piece then." the Lord said "As for you, little maiden, I am sorry I cannot buy you all." He said it in a kind way, and made me feel a bit more comfortable as to whom Caspian and I would be going with. "Now unrope my boy and girl, Pug. And look here. You better treat these others well while they are in your hands or it'll be worse for you."

"Well! Now who ever heard of a gentlemen in my way of business who treated his stock better than I do? Why, I treat 'em like my own children."

"Just you take care of them."

With that said, Caspian and I were untied and pushed towards our new master.

"Wait! Ca... can't we at least say goodbye?" I asked.

Pug seemed to hate this idea, but before he could respond, the man who had bought Caspian and I nodded his head. "I would never deny a lady her right." were his words.

Eric gave a slight motion of his to Caspian who walked over to him. "Take care of my sister, she's all I really have now." I heard Eric say.

I first walked to Lucy. There were tears in her eyes as I gave her a quick embrace. "Stay strong, little valiant one." I smiled kissing her forehead.

She held her head a bit higher after that and nodded her head. "For you and Caspian, I will." she said.

Caspian was saying goodbye to Edmund now so I turned to Eric. He looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. "Stay out of trouble and stay safe." he said, kissing my cheek.

"It's me you're talking too." I said.

"Right... stay safe then." he said.

I smiled and hugged him quickly before looking at Edmund. I held back a sob and hugged him tightly.

"You'll wait for me, won't you?" he asked.

I pushed them man holding Edmund aside and managed to press my stomach against his hands. "_We'll _wait forever and a day if we have to." I said.

He gave me a small smile and kissed me softly before he was pulled away.

"Alright, come on." the man who had bought us said.

He pulled Caspian and I away, though not harshly, and we were soon forced to look away. But something inside me told me everything would turn out perfectly fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 3_

**_

* * *

_**

Edmunds POV

* * *

As Alex was pulled away, a sob escaped Lucy. But all I could feel was numbness. And from the look on Eric's face, he felt the same. Eustace was still ranting and I was getting sick of it. Finally Pug threatened him and he shut up.

But then he turned to Lucy. "Now, missie, don't you start taking on and spoling your looks for the market tomorrow. You be a good girl and the you won't have nothing to cry _about_, see?" he said.

"Did you just threaten her?" I said through gritted teeth. I could hear Eric growling, which meant he was just as mad as me.

"And if I did? What would you do about it?" Pug said.

"Give me my sword back and you'll find out." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

I felt Lucy put her head on my arm. "Stop. It's not worth it." she said quietly. I looked down at her and what I wouldn't give to just get one of my arms free to pull it around her. I've never seen her so upset before, and I can't even do anything.

Actually what I really want is for Peter to be here. I don't think I've ever needed my brother so much. And I never thought I'd admit it... even to myself. I think I'd truly be going mental right now if Lucy weren't here.

We were all tied together and I nearly drop kicked Eustace I don't know how many times. Lucy gave me a tug everytime I started growling to remind me to calm down. And it usually worked... usually. But when we found ourselves in a dark room with other prisoners that smelled terrible I stopped glaring at Eustace and tried to think of ways to make Lucy and Eric more comfortable. Especially in this mess. At least I know I have help protecting Lucy, should something come to that. We were untied and forced in the room. I picked myself up and looked over at Lucy and Eric and couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Hey, Eric. Get off my sister, would you?" I said.

"Uh huh." Eric gulped standing up. I snickered and watched as he helped her up, muttering an apology. This was getting too good. But it was making me wonder... is it such a good idea she was sharing a room with Caspian and Eric... At least they're trustworthy. The smile vanished from my face as we found a place to sit. I managed to fit Lucy into my lap and Eric sat close to us both. The three of us huddled together for warmth while Eustace only glared at us. Reepicheep sat by my side. And we all knew it was going to be a long... LONG night.

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

I kept my head down as we walked, my hand resting on my stomach as the baby's continued kicking. Surely these two are boys, they are just too active. Then again... I'm pretty active. I let out a sigh and Caspian put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." he said.

"I wish I could believe you." I sighed.

"You have no need to be afraid of me." the man who had bought us said. We looked up at him. "I bought you both for good reasons. For you, little lady, I bought because your pregnant. I don't trust Pug with lady's. It was hard enough letting that poor little girl go. But I'm sure she'll be fine. And for you, boy, I bought you for your face. You remind me of someone." he said.

"May I ask of whom, my Lord?" Caspian said.

"You remind me of my master, King Caspian of Narnia. You may or may not have heard of him." the man said.

I snorted. _"Heard of him? He _is _your king." _I thought.

Caspian sucked in his breathe and looked at me. "Should we tell him?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's your decision. But I shall follow you, no matter what the road, for I trust you." I replied.

He nodded and looked back at the man. "My Lord, I _am _your master. King Caspian of Narnia." he said.

"You make very free. How shall I know this is true." the man said.

"Firstly by my face. Secondly because I know within six guesses who you are. You are one of the seven lords of Narnia whom my Uncle Miraz sent to sea and whom I have come out to look for. You are either Argoz, Bern, Octesian, Restimar, Mavramorn, or- or I have forgotten the others.-"

I coughed the names into my hand and Caspian gave me a strange look. I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind. Continue, _my king_." I said with a wave of my hand. I only added the last part for names sake. This man can hardly believe Caspian is Caspian, so why would he believe I am an ancient queen of old.

Caspian nodded anyway. "And finally, if your Lordship will give me a sword I will prove on any man's body in clean battle that I am Caspian, the son of Caspian, lawful King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

I smiled at the regalty in his voice. He truely has become a wonderful King. And to think I first met him in a wood and had to tend to his unconcious self in a dwarven and Badger home.

Now the man just seemed in shock. "By heaven!" he finally exclaimed, and I took a step back "it is his father's very voice and trick of speech! My liege... your Majesty..." he then bowed as low as he possibly could and kissed Caspian hand.

Caspian looked at me and smiled then looked back at the man. "Rise, my Lord. There is no need for such formalities at a time such as this." he said.

The man rose and looked at me. "And how did you come along this one? You act as if you know her well. But that other boy seemed close to her as well. Surely you don't share her." he said.

"Oh no, no. This is Queen Alex the Light. Ancient Queen of Narnia, and wife of King Edmund The Just of Narnia. The other girl, actually woman, was Queen Lucy The Valiant of Narnia." Caspian said.

"Oh. Tis a pleasure to meet your Majesty. I have always dreamed of meeting an ancient King or Queen. I never knew King Edmund and Queen Alex had children though." the man said with a bow to me.

"We didn't. Until a while back. We're quite happy about it indeed." I smiled.

"If you don't mind my inquiry, who were the other two boys?" the man asked.

"The one who was more... regal was my brother. Sir Eric Strongsword. And the other was... Eustace." I said.

"Ah, so the one who was... whimpering has no title?" he said.

"No. And if he keeps the whimpering going, he won't." Caspian chuckled. The man chuckled.

"By the way, which Lord are you?" I asked.

"Bern, my queen." he replied with a bow of his head.

"The moneys your Lordship disbursed for our person will be made good from our own treasury." Caspian said.

"They're not in Pug's purse yet, Sire. And it never will be, I trust. I have moved his Sufficiency the Governor a hundred times to crush this vile traffic in man's flesh." Lord Bern said.

"We must talk of the state of these islands. But first, what is your Lordship's own story?" Caspian asked.

As they talked, I looked towards the way we had just come.

"Hello? Alex?"

I snapped out of it when Caspian waved his hand in front of my face.

"Wha? Huh? Sorry. Daydreaming." I sighed.

Caspian gave me a knowing smile. "Don't worry. You'll see them soon." he said.

I nodded as we begin walking towards the boat. I could hear them talking as I walked away, but I went to my usual spot on the ship. After a while I heard laughing and feasting.

"Alex? You're missing supper." Caspian said walking towards me.

I shrugged. "Not hungry." I said absent-mindedly.

"Your carrying twins... you have to be hungry." he said leaning against the railing.

"Ok, I am hungry... but I can't eat. I just can't stop thinking about the others. They're probably getting stale bread and horrible water, if anything at all. And there's no telling what's happening to them. I think... I fear for Lucy the most." I said.

"Stop worrying so much. They'll be fine. And you'll see them again tomorrow. Do you really think they would want you to worry like this?"

"No."

"Ok then. Just come eat. If nothing else."

"Alright." I sighed.

I finished eating and managed to sneak away once more. But this time I walked to my cabin. I layed down on the bed and pulled Edmunds pillow over my head, breathing in deeply.

_"Desperate. Too incredibly desperate." _I thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so this is all I could think of! But I wanted to bring out Edmund and Erics relationship as brother-in-laws. It's been stated that Eric is like Peter, which is what I'm aiming for, so of course Edmund has to be close to him, right? Well, even brothers have their fights! OOPS! I've said to much! :) Please review!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 4_

**_

* * *

_**

Edmunds POV

* * *

"Well what are we going to do? We certainly can't let her be sold away from us. Who knows what would happen to her." I said to Eric in a quiet voice, so as not to wake the others.

"I've been thinking all night. But I can't come up with anything! It's so frustrating." he sighed.

"My first thought was to try and break out... but we're completely trapped. There's no way we could all escape in time. Especially with Eustace."

"Like I said, frustrating."

Both of us stopped talking as Lucy turned in her sleep. Once she was re-settled, which was more off my lap and closer to Eric, we resumed our conversation.

"Maybe we can make a run for it once they let us out. Or create a distraction so at least Lucy can get away. She knows the Lone Islands. She can find a place to hide, get back to the Treader and at least she would be fine." I said.

"That's not a bad idea. She's the main worry at the moment. We can always escape our buyers later on." he stated.

"Exactly. Thank Aslan she's the only girl out of us. At least Alex is safe with Caspian. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Alright. When she wakes up, we'll tell her. Let's just hope she agrees."

"She will. Once she hears our logic behind it."

* * *

As the sun began rising, I decided to wake Lucy. We would need the plan to be well formed before the slavers came for us.

When I first shook her, she only mumbled something incoherently, and snuggled further against my chest.

"Lucy, come on. Wake up." I whispered, shaking her again.

This time I could make out her words. "Shut up, Peter, and let me sleep."

"I'm not Peter."

Sleepily, she opened one eye to look at me. "If your not Peter, then why am I in your lap? You hate cuddling." she mumbled.

"I don't hate cuddling. I just don't tolerate it most of the time. But desperate times call for desperate measures... which is why have woken you."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up with a yawn. But she lost her balance, from still being half asleep, and fell backwards into Eric.

"Oh, another pillow. Night night." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Lucy, come on, seriously, you need to wake up." And it must have been the tone in my voice that made her eyes shoot open. She looked around wearily and the sorrowful look came back to her face.

"We're still in the slavers captive, aren't we?" she said. I nodded my head sadly. She sighed. "Alright. What have you awaken me for? It's obviously important."

"We, and we is Eric and I."

"Morning, by the way." Eric said, with a yawn.

Lucy snorted and looked back at me. I cleared my throat, giving Eric a pointed look to keep quiet now. "We have come up with an idea on how to get you out of this mess."

Her eyes widened. "Me? But what about you tw... three... wait, Eustace makes four." she said.

"But you're the only girl here. Lucy, do you have any idea what that might possibly mean?" I said. She looked down at her hands. I put my hands over hers, squeezing them tightly. "Most of these men will be Calormene. And you know what they do to woman. Especially slave woman." She nodded her head, without looking up. "So you see, it doesn't quite matter what happens to us, they'll only put us to work, I doubt Eustace will be sold at all, but you would be far worse off than any of us. That's why you have to find your way back to the 'Treader'. The sailors on the ship will protect you, thankfully they're trustworthy. So you have to promise that you'll go along with the plan, ok?"

She hesitated a few minutes before finally sighing and nodding her head. I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hands one more time before letting go. "We will make it back to the 'Treader', at some point. You know Eric and I are too sneaky to be slaves for long." I said.

This time she smiled small. "I suppose you're right." she said quietly.

I smiled and leaned against the wall, knowing if one of the slavers came in, Lucy was safe in Erics lap. Good thing too, because my legs were going numb.

"Alright, so the plan is that Eric and I will cause a distraction..."

"Wait, how?" Lucy interupted.

I glanced at Eric then back at Lucy. "It was a toss up between fist fight and begin making out in front of the market." Lucy's eyes widened. "I'm kidding, Luce. Fist fight. By the way, the latter was never an option anyway."

"Though it would cause for an... interesting distraction." she giggled.

I blamed the lack of sleep.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not kissing him. Get that out of your head right now. But seriously, Lu. Well start a fist fight. Not a real one of course, but enough to make the slavers thinks it real and have to release you to tear us apart, that's when you run." I said, seriously.

"But what if you two get hurt? You'll really have to hit each other, won't you?"

"Well, we will have to hit each other, yes. But we'll try to cusion the blows as best we can. We would never really purposely hit and/or hurt each other. You said yourself, he's like another Peter."

"True. But still..."

"We'll be fine." Eric said interupting her sentance.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." we replied in unison.

She sighed. "Alright... I'll run."

"Good, now we just need to figure out a reason to fight over..." Eric said.

A smirk grew on my face. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Alright. Out you come." Pug said as we were pulled out, one by one. It was good that Eric and I wound up beside each other, makes it easier when it comes to the fight, but Lucy looked ready to punch Eustaces head off. She glanced behind at us, and then looked forward again, when I gave a small nod of my head.

"Do I really have to say this?" Eric mouthed to me.

I nodded my head. "I know your acting." I mouthed back.

He took a deep breathe and looked up at Lucy. To anyone else it would seem like he was _staring _at her, but I knew he was only playing his part. "Whoever buys her will be quite lucky indeed." he said after a moment.

I looked over at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well then they'll be able to get their hands on her. I'd like a piece of that myself."

I could see the look of disgust at what he was saying, but it was only an instant before one of slavers looked at him and he had to get the seemingly perverted look back.

"Are you saying you want to molest my sister?" I snapped, my voice raising as was my glare.

"Depends on how willing she is." he shrugged.

It was then that Lucy had to give her only part. "I would never be willing to go to bed with you." she said, holding her head high.

"Then yes, it would be concidered molesting." he said.

"That's it!" I yelled, managing to get out of my slavers grip and tackling Eric to the ground. I forced the rage that I had allowed in to get free, I had imagined he was acctually meaning it, down before I gave the first punch. After but a few seconds it seemed as though we were in a full out brawl. There would definitely be bruises, because I think we're both getting a bit carried away in an effort to get Lucy free. It's almost like the slavers acctually want to watch a fight!

But finally the one holding Lucy made the first attempt to stop us. I saw Lucy glance around before she took off running. For a few minutes, no one even noticed as the slavers focused on breaking Eric and I up. For an unknown reason to either of us we were glaring daggers at each other. Probably we had the same reason... _why the hell were you hitting so hard?! _But I shook it off and forced my eyes to my feet to keep from smiling as one of the slavers asked where the girl was.

"She got away during the fight!" one exclaimed.

"Here she is! Caught her before she got away!" Pug called, dragging a struggling Lucy back.

I cursed under my breathe. So much for that plan. I heard Eric sigh and mutter things that probably shouldn't be said or muttered.

"Watch the language. She might can hear you." I hissed.

"Sorry." he muttered before turning silent.

I looked up at Lucy who looked utterly defeated. I can't stand that look! I have to do something! Anything! I could run myself through the my slavers sword... no no, that wouldn't do. But I was forced from my thoughts as we arrived at the market.

A few other slaves were sold before us and then Eric was brought up. Lucy and I could only stare in horror as he was sold off to a very mean looking man.

And then Lucy was brought up. I couldn't help but notice all the men in the crowd who were looking her over as if she were some kind of prized possession. If I had a sword right now half of those men would be headless, and the other half would be legless. She was sold to an equally mean looking man, who had a greedy, too greedy, look in his eyes. My mouth was open, but no words came out as she was pushed towards him. When I looked towards Eric, he wore the same expression. But too my great relief, her buyer stayed, waiting to see the other 'stock'. That gave me time to think.

It gave me time to get her free.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Two words.... PLEASE REVIEW! And... that's it. :)**

_Onto Forever _

_Chapter 5_

* * *

I could see Lucy's buyer pulling her away. Apparently he had decided no one else looked appealing. Just when I was getting ready to throw a tissy fit, start a riot, do _something _I heard someone announce "STAND ASIDE FOR THE KING OF NARNIA!"

_'Caspian!' _I nearly began jumping up and down right then and there. I heard something said about slave markets being illegal, and that every slave was free. As soon as I heard this, I got out of my buyers grip and rushed over to the first person I saw, which was Eric. He had gotten free of his buyer at the same time I had and we met up with wide grins on our faces.

"Guess things always work out the way Aslan wants, huh?" he grinned.

"You're starting to sound like Lucy!" I laughed.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yes, very good thing. Little girl, big fighting capacity, and even bigger faith."

"Are you calling me little?"

"Maybe." I joked. But then I realized Lucy was nowhere in sight.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Eric asked, apparently noticing at the same time I did.

"Now where are my friends?" I heard Caspian ask.

"OVER HERE! CASPIAN! OVER..."

I heard Lucy for a moment, but it sounded as though someone forced her to stop talking.

I ran up to Caspian. "Sword please." I said. He handed me his. "Thank you." And with that I was off.

"Which way did the sound come from?" Eric asked from beside me. He must have grabbed one of the slavers swords because there was a sword in her hand.

"That way.... I think." I said pointing, without stopping.

"You think?!" he exclaimed.

"EDMUND!" I looked in the direction of the scream.

"That way! Come on!" I exclaimed. But just as we reached the alley way, Lucy barrelled right into Eric, a flustered look on her face.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"Of course!" she said, holding her head high "I wasn't queen for 15 years for nothing."

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"Maybe." she said walking back towards the crowd.

"Does she not have a conscious?" Eric asked.

"Oh trust me, if she killed him it'll catch up with her later. She can usually retain it for a while... years of practise." I replied. He nodded, still looking as though he didn't quite understand. "How would it look for a queen of the opposite army throwing up right after battle?" I said.

"None too good." he said.

"There you go." I nodded.

"Do you always have reprocautions after battle?" he asked.

"Oh always. Peter does, Lucy does, Susan's the worst though. None of us like killing. The blood isn't what gets to us. It's the killing in itself." I replied now walking after Lucy. "Where's Alex?" I asked, once we got to Caspian.

"Back at the ship. She would be safer there than here." he replied.

"True." I nodded.

"But we better get back. We'll stay on the Treader tonight, but then we'll be staying at Lord Bern's house tomorrow." he said.

"How long will we stay?" I asked.

"Two days at the most." he replied.

"Who votes for going back to the ship... and now." Lucy said, a look of unease on her face.

I gave her a knowing look and she nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Caspian, what do you say to that plan?" I said.

"I think Queen Lucy has a fine idea." he said.

Surprisingly enough, Eustace was more than willing to get back on the boat. But he immediately went down to the room he shared with Caspian, Eric, and Lucy.

"Edmund!" I turned around just in time for Alex to hug me tight.

"Alex!" Lucy exclaimed.

And before I knew it I was in a tight group hug which included Alex, Lucy, and a few moments later, Eric. But the sound of water hitting the deck very near us caused us to pull apart. And then we noticed the water had been right under Alex.

It was then that Lucy gave a near ear shattering scream and Eric's eyes widened. For a moment I didn't understand what the excitement was about. Too much disappointment had clouded this one thing that I had always hoped would happen for Alex and I. But I finally understood. And I couldn't contain the joy when I did.

"THE BABYS!" I exclaimed, lifting Alex up before she even seemed to understand what was going on.

"It's really happening!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and I think it would be a good idea to get you to the cabin before the pain begins." Lucy stated, pushing me towards the room. Eric was white as a sheet when we had Alex situated as comfortable as she would get during labor.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah... yeah... just... my little sister.... my baby sister." he stuttered, eyes wide.

"Calm down, Eric. Everything's going to be perfectly fine." Lucy said.

"Well, I can understand. I know I'd be freaking out right now if it were you having twins. It's not exactly fun watching your baby sister grow up." I said.

"Good. So someone understands." Eric said sitting on the other side of the bed beside Alex. Caspian sat in the corner, looking thoughtful. Lucy was leaning against the end of the bed, knowing the baby's wouldn't be ready to come out for at least an hour or probably more. So I decided to sit on the side of the bed Eric hadn't sat on. Alex took my hand, smiling wide.

"What are you thinking about, Caspian?" Lucy asked. I realized Caspian was still starring into oblivion.

He looked towards us and shrugged. "It just seems like such a miracle that we all got back on the ship at the time we did. A few minutes or even an hour too late, and Alex would have to rely on the sailors for help. And they're wonderful for ship help and talking too, but not birthing help." he replied.

"It's only by the grace of Aslan." Lucy said simply "Even if He didn't show Himself, He was with us all along. Just like he always is."

I smiled and nodded. "She's right. He was with us. And He _is _with us."

And with that said everyone fell quiet... until Alex's contractions started growing worse and closer together. And then... a long night awaited us.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: IT'S HERE! Well, _they _are here, and the 'they' are... THE BABY'S! Sorry this took so long, my dear readers! But... school has been getting in the way. *sighs* But it's here! So please review!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 6_

**_

* * *

_**

Alexs POV

* * *

I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to cry out in pain. I had heard birthing pain was horrible, but it must be worse when you're haing twins. Still, I suppose I have gone through worse pain. And the fact I'm finally have Edmund's children is enough to calm me and endure the pain.

"Are they out yet?" I heard Eustace whine.

If this kid does not shut up I am going to KNOCK HIM ACROSS THE -insert swear word here- ROOM!

"Caspian. Would you please escort Eustace out?" Edmund said, obviously sensing my discomfort... and anger. Caspian nodded and pulled Eustace from the room. "Better?" Edmund asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled and leaned my head into his hand. "Much." I replied. But my teeth were clenched together a moment later as another contraction began. Lucy already had blankets beside her, two blue and two pink, and was patiently waiting for the right time.

I wish I could say the word patiently to describe myself. These kids are killing me here!

Caspian re-entered the room a few minutes later and stood behind Eric, who was on the other side of me. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Lucy said it was time. This only caused me to grip Edmund's hand tighter.

"When I say to, push, then I'm going to count to ten and when I get there stop pushing, ok?" Lucy said.

I nodded my head and gritted my teeth once more. "Whatever you say, doctor Lucy." I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright... push."

I closed my eyes tight and did as she said. When she reached ten, I relaxed, but was still in pain. No baby yet.

"Try it again." she said. I nodded again. "And... push."

Once more I did as she said, but this time I felt something a bit different.

"Come on, almost there." she said.

I held Edmund's hand tighter -I would have been a wonderful tourniquet for him if he were bleeding- and finished the last few seconds. And then we heard the baby's cry. Lucy smiled and lifted up a blue blanket.

"It's a boy." she said.

"Please, Aslan, let the next be a girl! I can't handle 3 Edmund's!" I exclaimed.

Lucy snorted. "You and me both."

I gave her a watery smile when Edmund made a face. She wrapped the baby up and looked at Edmund. He glanced at me then back at her and I could see a silent conversation taking place.

"Caspian, would you mind holding him while we get this next baby into the world?" Lucy asked.

Caspian nodded, having yet to say a word, and took the baby from Lucy. He seemed unsure of how to hold him, so he handed him to Eric instead.

"Alright, same process, last baby, you can do it." Lucy said.

"Just tell me when to push!" I snapped.

My tempter was running on high today, but Lucy didn't seem affected. Though Eric seemed a bit shocked at my snap. After what seemed maybe a minute Lucy was telling me to push again. And what seemed only a second later, another cry was echoing throughout the room.

"And it's a girl!" Lucy said happily.

"Praise be to the Lion." I sighed.

I could feel no more pain, though I did feel a bit sore. While Lucy wrapped the baby up, Edmund helped me get comfortable. And then they handed the baby's to us. I honestly don't think I have ever been so happy. My vision became blurry as I looked down at my newborn baby girl. I looked up at Edmund to see he too had tears in his eyes.

"We're parents." I whispered. He gave me a wordless reply of brushing his lips against mine.

"What are you going to name them?" Eric asked.

"We haven't even thought of that." I said.

"We haven't been together enough during the pregnancy to think about it." he said sadly.

"No sad, just happy." Lucy said, flicking him on the ear. He narrowed his eyes at her, but I could see he was only joking.

"But we do have quite a predicament on our hands." I sighed.

Edmund's eyes suddenly lit up. "Lacey." he said.

"Lacey... the closest name you can get before naming her Lucy." I smiled.

He nodded, smiling eagerly. Lucy turned a faint tinge of crimson.

"Well then, I think I know the perfect name for our little boy." I said.

"What's that?" Edmund asked.

"Erin." I replied, looking at Eric before looking back at Edmund, who smiled and nodded.

"I think that's a perfect name for him. Because I'm sure Eric was there for you just as much as Lucy was there for me."

"Now we need middle names." I said.

"What about Casper for Erin?" Edmund suggested.

I smiled and looked over at Caspian who looked a bit shocked. "That's a good middle name." I said.

"And for Lacey?" Lucy asked.

I bit my lip, thinking and then it suddenly hit me. "Sarah?"

A small smile crept onto Edmund's face. "Susan." he said quietly.

I nodded and I saw a hint of pain cross his face before it was replaced with reassurance which could be by Aslan's Paw only. "I think that's a wonderful middle name." he said looking at Lacey.

"Then it's settled. We have our little Erin Casper, and our little Lacey Sarah." I smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone. The baby's need to be fed anyway." Lucy said quietly. When I looked at her I saw tears in her eyes. Caspian and Eric nodded, probably afraid to speak, for I could see the tears in their eyes as well.

Once they had left the room I pulled the bodice of my dress down, letting Lacey be the first to be fed. I couldn't pull my face from her tiny one as she drank eagerly. When she let go milk dribbled down her chin and I chuckled softly. Edmund took her from my arms, and I took Erin from his. Not but a minute after he started sucking, I heard a small burp.

I looked up at Edmund, my eyebrow raised.

"It was her, not me." he chuckled.

I smiled and looked back down at Erin.

Soon both baby's had been fed, burped, and were sleeping soundly in the makeshift crib in the corner.

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" Edmund asked quietly as he moved closer to me. I shook my head, yawning. He layed down beside me and I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I felt his arm slip around me and felt safe again. I cuddled closer to him and felt weariness getting the best of me.

"I still wonder what I did to get someone so wonderful as you." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I wonder the same." I said.

"And I just figured it all out. All of those miscarriages, all of the disappointment, in the long run... it was for the better. We would be without those children now." he said.

"We're without them anyway." I stated.

"I know. But we didn't get to know them. Of course we loved them, even though they weren't born. But they would still have been quite young when we were brought out of Narnia. They wouldn't have had parents. And we would be wondering what happened to them."

"I suppose your right. The oldest would have been 7, and the other would have been only 4."

"They wouldn't have had remembered us."

"But it makes me wonder what will happen with the children we do have now. Peter and Susan were told they would never return. And isn't Narnia the only way we can be together?"

"I'm not sure. But we shouldn't think of this now. This is meant to be a day filled with happiness, not saddened thoughts."

"You're right again." I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me gently. "Get some sleep. It's been quite a day." he said.

I smiled and re-snuggled into him and soon found rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so what started out simple... became really long. This chapter is kind of pointless... but it... I'll shut up now. Please review!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Are you sure they're ready? They're barely a day old." Alex said.

A day. Already a day had passed.

I pulled my arm around her shoulders, moving my gaze from the crib that held our children to her. "They'll be fine. I won't let them out of my sight, I assure you." I said.

She looked at me, a smile playing across her lips. "Protective, are we?" she teased.

"Very." I answered truthfully.

"Calm down, Edmund. This is happening. You don't have to watch over them all the time. They won't disappear the moment you turn away."

"Won't they?"

Her eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

I tore my gaze from hers and sighed running my finger down Erin's cheek to which he giggled, causing me to smile. "I just had a nightmare last night."

"What happened?"

"The witch. She said that she would take the baby's. I mean, I know it can't be real, considering I was 12 again, but... it was just so... real. What if she somehow comes back? What if she takes them? Or Lucy?" I paused and my voice was much quieter when I spoke next "What if she takes you?"

"Oh... Edmund." she sighed, hugging me tight "She's not going to come back. She's not going to take us from you. Lucy's fine. She's with Caspian and Eric, and you know they would rather lay down their lives then let harm come to her. The baby's are fine. Look at them. They're right here. And I'm fine. I'm right here." At this last statement she hugged me tighter.

"I guess... I'm just afraid of being left alone." I said.

"You won't be."

I heard the door to the cabin open and turned to see who was coming, but was disgusted when the least person I wanted to see was walking in... with a smug grin on his face.

"What do you want, Eustace?" I asked, trying to keep the scowl out of my voice.

He said nothing but continued grinning. But when he spoke, I was wishing he hadn't. "You're quite pathetic, Edmund."

I let go of Alex to fully turn towards Eustace. "And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked, or, more like it, growled. "

First you crying before we come here, and now your talking about... feelings." At this he began laughing and I crossed my arms.

"Well, Eustace, I have one answer for you, and it is quite a long one. I have been through hell and back over and over again to get to where I am now. I have been a traitor. I have been redeemed. I have been a knight. I have been a king. I have been a soldier. I have been a warrior. I have been a husband. And now I'm a father. Only one of those things I am no longer and will never be again, but the rest I still hold to dearly. So unlike you, I am a man. I understand what it means to love someone. I understand what it feels like to hold someone. I understand what it's like to have the urge to protect a fellow warrior in the midst of battle. And I understand that when someone doesn't tell how they're feeling, they blow up... man, woman, boy, or girl, it happens. And someday, Eustace, it will happen to you. I am praying to Aslan with everything I have that someday, somehow you will see who you really are like I did. I just hope you don't have to learn the same way I did."

Eustace was quite pale now but somehow he managed to say "Oh, and how's that?"

He seemed to cower in fear when I walked over to him. But my reply was simple. "Torture." If he wasn't pale before, he certainly was now. But I wasn't finished. "And not just physical. Mental. Knowledge my siblings, my _family _could be dead by _my _hand. I hope that never happens to you Eustace. You may _think _you don't care about anyone, but once you lose something, or even think you've lost something, you realize life isn't half as meaningful." I took a few steps back. "Now will you call me pathetic?" He shook his head. "Good. Now leave."

He backed from the room and fairly ran towards the deck. It was then I realized Lucy wasn't but a few feet away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, taking a few steps away from her.

Only few things could make me scared and fear for my life. One would be Aslan, but not in the conventional sense, just... hard to explain. The second would be Peter when angry. Especially if his sword is within range. He tends to challenge me to duals in such times and snaps out of it just before his sword reaches my neck and/or heart. The third would be Susan when angry. Her bow is deadly. But as long as she's not angry at me... even then I'm scared of her. The fourth would be Alex. She can take out anger in very... strange ways. And the last but certainly not least is... Lucy when angry.

She can be more deadly than Peter and Susan put together. Especially if there is a sword, dagger, or bow within the near vacinity. It is rare that she gets angry, but when she does... it's best to watch out. And I couldn't tell if she was happy by what I said, or angry. Because her placid happy face and boiling with anger face are nearly the same... hence my nervousness now.

But when she didn't answer my first question, I asked again.

"Lucy? Why are you..."

I wasn't able to finish the sentence as she rushed towards me. I braced for sudden black out but was surprised when the breathe was knocked out me instead. I looked down and saw she was hugging me... and quite tight at that.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"No! I've never been more proud of you Ed! That's the first I've heard you admit your redemption. You've always been stuck in the past." she looked up at me and if I hadn't been surprised before, I was surprised now to see she was actually crying "You've forgiven yourself, Ed. Don't you see? You've stated your redemption... you've forgiven yourself."

I smiled. "So maybe that little blighter is worth something, huh?" I joked.

She laughed and hugged me tight. "If that little Scrubb got you to forgive yourself, I am never calling him Scrubb again!"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't go that far. He may have helped me forgive myself... but he's still quite..."

"Unless you put the fear of Aslan in him." Alex interrupted.

Lucy looked over at her. "He put the fear of Aslan in _me_! And he wasn't even talking to me." she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Sorry I scared you."

"I'm just happy you've finally forgiven yourself."

"Lucy, is everything alright down here? I thought you said you'd come get them."

I looked up at Caspians statement. "Did you pass Eustace?" I asked.

"Yes... he was quite pale." he replied.

I nodded. "There's your answer." I said.

He laughed. "I see. Well, Lord Bern's expecting us." Lucy let me go and I realized I could breathe much easier.

"You can stop crying now, Lu." I said once Caspian had turned away.

"I know. I'm just happy. I know Aslan would be really proud of you. And Peter would be too." she smiled. It hurt that she wasn't able to include Susan... but no need to dwell on that. It is best to focus on the better things in life. Which is at this exact moment that I look over at the twins and Alex. I walked over to the crib and picked Erin up. He looked at me, his dark eyes scanning my face as if trying to take in what I looked like. And after a moment he giggled and I could do nothing but smile. I cradled him closely in my arms, keeping my eyes on him.

"My boy. My baby boy." I whispered, a smile on my face. His chubby little hand came up and bopped me on the nose, to which he giggled, and Alex and Lucy laughed. "My boy... my very strong boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 8_

**_

* * *

_**

Edmunds POV

* * *

When we arrived at Berns house, we found that his daughters were quite enthusiastic about having twin newborns there. They were also quite thrilled about Caspian and Eric as well, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Though most of them prefered Caspian, and I had a feeling that was only because he was king. I remember my pre marraige days, and every princess or lady of a different country was after Peter or I, even at the ages of 15 and 12. Neither of us were ready for marraige, we could barely handle a country let alone wives, but thankfully I didn't need a royal introduction or anything of that sort when I met Alex.

But now as I'm watching the girls faun of Caspian... a plan to get him free, if only for a while, is in order. I'm going to need Lucy, and hopefully she'll play along. But first to get Eric free, well semi free.

"Hey, Eric, would you mind holding Erin?" I asked.

He quickly nodded his head and took him from me rather happily. And now the girls were fauning over Erin.

Step one: complete. Beginning phase two.

I hid behind a corner and as Lucy walked by, I slipped my hand over her mouth and pulled her towards me. It earned me a rather stunning blow to the stomach.

"Ssshh, Lu, it's me." I whispered.

"Ed! What the witchs frozen castle are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Freeing Caspian." I replied.

I could see she was biting the inside of her cheek. "What do you have in mind?" she finally asked.

"You pretend to be his courtier."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU BLODDY INSANE?!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" I hissed.

She smacked my hand away. "Edmund Michael Pevensie, what in Narnia are you thinking?!" she hissed.

"I'm thinking he needs to be free to enjoy his time here without being... clung to." I replied.

"Edmund, what are you implying?" she asked skeptically.

I paused. "One of Berns daughters... hid out in the room Caspian is staying."

She seemed to lose a breathe. "A...are you saying... you want me... to stay in Caspians room?!" she exclaimed, though in a whisper.

"Just for show. You don't have to sleep in the same bed or anything. Fake the title engaged, lock the door to the room, one can sleep in a hammock and it'll be no different than on the 'Treader'. People will only think you're together." I replied.

"But at least Eric and Eustace are there too!" she hissed.

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to be strict here, but it's needed for Caspians sake. You have a choice. Share a room with Caspian, or share a room with Eustace." I said.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Would you stop that!?" I hissed.

She concidered this for a moment. "Alright. I'll share a room with Caspian. But... don't tell Eric. I want to see what his reaction is." she said.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Um... just... no reason." And then she quickly walked away.

I smirked to myself. Oh yes, this should be good.

* * *

It only took an hour to find Caspian and lay down the plan. When Lucy wasn't listening I explained to Caspian to not tell Eric and why.

He smiled in reply and said "So even queens of old have men they fancy."

I chuckled and nodded. "Aye, they do. Hard thing for an older brother to face. But Eric's an honorable man. I know I can trust him. And if she's going to fancy someone... it might as well be him." I replied.

"I shan't tell anyone." he said.

"Good, for your head and mine." I laughed.

We made sure Alex knew, she would surely notice something if we didn't. She quickly agreed not to tell.

And so the hilarity began.

It all started at supper. Lucy made sure to sit right next to Caspian, and had to politely push through 2 of the girls in the process. Alex and I exchanged grins when the girls pouted and walked away defeated.

"Your majesty? Would you mind if I sit here?" a small voice asked from below me.

I looked down to see a little girl around 7 or 8 and smiled. "Of course not. Help youself."

She sat in the seat with a bit of effort and looked at Erin. "Is it a girl?" she asked.

"No, he's a boy." I replied.

"I only have one brother. But my older sister took the seat I was going to get to sit beside King Caspian."

I glanced over and saw a boy around 10 or 11 sitting between two older girls and he was looking rather uncomfortable. I saw the seat beside the little girl was empty and smiled.

I got Lucys attention and mouthed 'the boy two seats away from Caspian, invite him to come over here.'

She gave me a nod and leaned over Caspian, which only caused the girls to turn red, and told the boy. He perked up and was beside his sister without another word. I turned my attention back to Caspian and Lucy and saw Lucy was now giggling and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. I glanced over at Eric and saw he was stabbing his salad.

"Die already." I heard him mutter.

Alex was smothering her laughter.

"Die you little long haired... dark eyed... spanish accented... idiot." he muttered.

It took everything I had not to burst out right then and there.

"Ed, I think the kids are hungry." Alex managed to say.

"Right right, I'm right behind you." I said.

As soon as we made it back to the bedroom and layed the babys down we


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: This doesn't have much meaning to it. I could have made it longer and added the next chapter, but then it was too long. I actually ended up condensing a bit of this. The conversations were too long. But here you see the gentle side of Alex and the not so well hidden sarcastic streak in Edmund. :D Please review! They make me smile! **

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"We did have a wonderful time." I said to Lucy as we unpacked the new items we had aquired into our trunks on the 'Treader'.

"Yes. And no more having to pretend to be Caspians courtier." she said with a relieved sigh.

I laughed, looking towards her. "Yes, now you can have time to spend with your new courtier." I said with a sly grin.

She blushed a faint tinge of pink. "Just because Eric mustered the courage to ask, doesn't mean you and Edmund have the right to tease us about it."

"Actually it does... because we set you two up... with Caspians help, but of course he's to much of a gentlemen to tease of such things."

"Thankfully."

I laughed once more and continued unpacking.

When we finished, we made our way back on deck and found it was lunch time. And of course Eustace was complaining.

Though Edmund has mastered ignoring him, and was already sitting at the table, with Erin asleep in his lap. Caspian was sitting beside him, holding Lacey. She, too, was asleep. I sat beside Edmund, while Lucy sat beside Eric.

Most of us ate in silence, not wanting to ruin the peaceful morning. Even Eustace stopped his talking for a while.

A few moments later Lucy stood up to get a bit more water and when she did, my eyes widened. Unfortunantly Eustace saw it too.

"There's blood on the back of her dress!" he blurted out.

Lucy gasped and turned around so no one could see. She was turning a very bright shade of red but this time it was of embarrasment. Caspian and Eric looked away out of curtousy, and Edmund was currently glaring at Eustace. The other sailors weren't so curteous though. Some looked away and continued eating, but others just stood there in surprise. Before I could stop her, Lucy ran from the room.

"I'll go." I said to Edmund before walking after Lucy.

When I found her she was huddled in the corner of the room she shared with our boys.

"Oh, Lucy." I sighed, walking over to her. She looked up at me and her face flushed. I gave her a gentle smile. "My Lucy's growing up again, isn't she?" I said.

The blush dissapeared and she smiled, nodding.

I held out my hand for her. "Come on. We better go take care of that. You need to change and I have some cloths." I said.

She stood up and hugged me tight. "Thanks Alex. I don't know what I would do without you." she sighed.

"You'd be stuck with Ed." I said teasingly.

She shivered. "That's a nightmare... but I suppose he is better than Eustace."

I chuckled. "And you know you can always come to either of us if you need to talk. We may have the twins now, but Caspian and Eric already volunteered to babysit whenever necessary."

"Actually all three of us volunteered."

"The more help the better. And it's wonderful practise for you and Eric."

She blushed and looked down. "Would you stop teasing us?" she mumbled.

"No." I grinned, pulling my arm around her.

"Wait, the sailors might still see the stain." she said.

I grabbed a blanket. "It is a bit cold today. Perfect excuse." I said, pulling it around her.

"You are a life saver." she said.

"Experience, my dear girl, experience. Let's just say, England was not the best place to start. I ended up improvising with my sweat jacket. Luckily I had been wearing pants that day." I said.

"They allow you to wear pants normally?" she asked.

"Things are much different." I replied.

"How much could have changed in 60 years?" she said, eyes wide.

"You... don't want to know."

* * *

After a while we returned back on deck. Edmund had a worried exprression on his face the moment we came into view.

Lucy smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying, but you don't need to. I'm fine." she smiled.

"Ok, rub the babys head for good luck." he joked holding Erin up.

Lucy laughed and kissed Erins forehead. He looked up at her, his dark eyes wide open. "You want to come to me?" she asked, holding her hand out. He gurgled. "I'll take that as a 'maybe, but if I scream give me back to my daddy'." Lucy said.

Edmund chuckled and carefully handed Erin to Lucy. Erins eyes were still wide as he took in Lucys face. Lucy had held him before, but not when he was actually awake. She sat on a bench, still cradling him in her arms.

Seeing that Erin was in safe hands, Edmund walked over to me and pulled his arms around my waist. "We are quite blessed, aren't we?" he smiled.

I smiled and nodded in reply. "We have the best siblings anyone could ask for, we have two wonderful and healthy children, we have... whatever Caspian is-" at this Lucy snorted "-and we have each other." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." he said, resting his head on mine.

"Do you think we could officially concider this a second honeymoon?" I asked, meaning it as a joke.

Perfect set up... Eustace had just walked up.

"Not until we can safetly make it to the bedroom." Edmund joked in turn.

"ICK!" Eustace excaimed running off.

"Wonderful way to get rid of him! Mind if I and Eric borrow it?" Lucy laughed.

"Ahem." Edmund said.

"Just to get him to go away." Lucy said.

"That better be it." Edmund muttered.

"What are we going to borrow?" Eric asked, walking towards us, Lacey in his arms.

"The 'bedroom' quip to keep Eustace off our backs." Lucy replied.

"Aha, there's an idea. Maybe that'll keep the little pest away."

"Oh most definitely. Even the thought of two people together makes him sick."

"Although I don't think it has the same ring to it if we're not married."

"Don't get any ideas. But whatever it takes to get him off my back. I honestly don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"Don't get to commentational. I might take you serious and have to beat you inside out, which I would rather not do." Edmund said.

"Alex can vouch for me. I've never even kissed a girl before, let alone... that. And I don't intend to until marriage." Eric said.

"Which better be with my sister if you intend to court her for a long time."

"Give us time. We have to get back to Narnia first."

Silence hung in the air and an unspoken statement rang through the air.

_'If we get back to Narnia...' _

Edmund cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose tis time for supper-" Edmund said, and once more Eustace walked up at an inappropriate time "-and Alex and I want to go to bed early."

Eustace threw his hand over his mouth and immediately ran.

Edmund glanced over at him then back at Eric and Lucy. "We're only tired... but I couldn't have timed that better even if I had actually been trying." he said.

I snorted. "Well, we'll get sleep if the babys want us too, that is." I said.

"They're actually pretty good sleepers." Edmund stated as we walked to the dining cabin.

"True, but you never know. It has been pretty tiring." I replied.

He nodded. "But at least we're together."

"There's no better place I could be."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: GOOD NEWS! I'll probably be able to update everyday for a while! I went on a writing spree and well... got alot done. So yeah, please review!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

When I woke up a few days after we had left the Lone Isles, something deep inside me, and later on I knew was Aslan, told me to keep Alex and the babys in the cabin. Though I stayed with the babys while she went to eat, when she returned she said there was a cloud brewing in the east.

I knew then why she and the babys should stay under. We both knew what was coming and she hugged me tightly before I left.

"Stay safe, Ed. And if it gets to awful bad, promise you'll come back here." she said.

"I can't, Alex. If it is really bad they'll need all the help they can possibly get." I replied.

"I suppose you're right." she sighed.

"Hey, I'll be fine. No need to worry." I smiled.

Though before I could leave she quite unexpectedly kissed me, and quite fiercely at that. "Come back to me." she said smacking me lightly on the shoulder.

"You know I always will." I replied before walking from the cabin.

As soon as I hit the deck, I knew we were in for it. I made my way over to Caspian, Eric, and Lucy, who were at the starboard, looking at the looming cloud ahead of us. They barely even seemed to notice me.

"Eustace is staying in the cabin today." Lucy stated to me after a moment.

"Good... and you are too." I said.

She looked up at me. "Not until I have to. You know I can help. And you know they're going to need the help." she said.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous."

She gave an indignant scoff. "This coming from the man who threw himself in front of a witch to destroy a wand, threw himself in front of an arrow to save our older brothers a... behind, threw himself on a horse to race to our older sisters rescue, and threw himself over me to protect me from a hail storm and you are telling _me _this is going to be dangerous?" I blinked a few times. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll go down when I'm of no more use, but until then I am staying." she stated.

And sadly... I knew I couldn't argue with her. She was already in a tunic and breeches, so the hem of a skirt wouldn't effect her. The sailors could use every hand they could get, and Lucy is more than capable of helping. I was about to reply and at least try to argue, but before the first word could even pass my lips, the storm began. It crashed all four of us against the railing before we knew what was happening.

Orders were shouted out and we raced to help. Hours seemed to go by in a span of minutes.

"ED! LOOK OUT!" I heard Lucy shout. I ducked out of the way just in time to miss being hit by a sliding barrel. And that same barrel rolled of the side of the boat. Had I been hit, I probably would have slid with it.

"THANK YOU!" I called in reply.

She gave a faint nod of her head.

"THE SAIL!" someone nearby exclaimed. I looked up to see one corner of the sail had come undone. Before I could stop her, Lucy had jumped up, climbing up the mast.

"LUCY!" I exclaimed. _'DOES SHE HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATHWISH!' _I thought. She reached the top and reached out for the corner of the sail. The rain kept blurring my vision but I kept my gaze focused on her. She managed to tie it back and began the climb back down.

Lightning pierced the sky, followed soon by the deafening sound of thunder. And then an even more horrifying sound peirced the sky... Lucys scream. The lightning must have shocked her, causing her to lose her balance, because she was now falling. I heard Eric and Caspian scream her name from somewhere, but I could only stand horror struck.

What sounded very much like a roar called out like thunder, and as it did Lucy caught hold of a banister. It took a moment for her to compose herself and she continued the climb down. The wind was now picking up at an increasing rate. I made my way over to her and grabbed her arm.

"GET BACK TO THE CABIN!" I yelled over the noise.

She yanked her arm back. "NOT YET! THEY STILL NEED HELP!" she yelled back, though I could barely hear her.

"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH! WE CAN HANDLE THE..."

I couldn't finish my sentance as a particularly bad gust of wind and wave caught the boat and sent both of us stumbling.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Drinian called.

I managed to catch Lucy around the waist before we slid any further. The next problem was actually catching something to keep us from sliding. I lost my grip on her and we slid in different directions. I slammed against a nearby railing, but at least I stopped. Lucy on the otherhand was sliding right towards the edge. She crashed into the railing just before she would have slid over the edge. I could see she was holding on for dear life.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

12 days passed before the storm finally decided we had had enough. The mast was gone, so Lucys near death experience was for nothing, all in all. I hadn't seen Alex and the twins once since that day 12 days ago, and I was worried sick about them. Lucy had refused to go down, which her help did come in handy many a times.

Eric leaned against the railing and shut his eyes. "That was some ride." he sighed.

"I think I'm going to be wet for weeks." Caspian said, moving the very wet hair off of his forehead.

Lucy took the band out of her hair, and unbraided it, squeezing the access water out. "Hmph." she mumbled, tossing her hair over her shoulder when she saw it was no use.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Bruised up, but yes." Caspian replied.

"Concussion, but yes." Eric joked, which meant he was fine.

Lucy snorted. "My answer is a combination of the two." she joked. Though the bruised part wasn't too far off, most likely.

"Come on, let's go check on Alex and the twins." I said. I was eager to see them.

The moment I opened the door, Alex was in my arms. I winced slightly when her full weight hit me, but she was safe.

"You're alright!" she exclaimed.

"A bit bruised up. But otherwise we're all fine. We lost one, sad to say. Though everyone else has their fare share of bruises." I said.

She looked past me at Lucy. "I'm guessing you stayed on deck." she said.

Lucy nodded, smiling sheepishly. In all actuality, Lucy looked worn out. "Lucy, why don't you go back to the cabin, get changed, and get some rest?" I suggested.

And instead of arguing, she nodded and walked away, towards the other cabin.

"Why don't you all get some rest?" Alex said.

"Can't argue with her. Night." Eric yawned.

He turned around and looked at Caspian who was nearly asleep against the wall. Eric smacked him on the arm, jolting Caspian fully awake. "Come on." Eric said, motioning towards the cabin.

"Knock before you enter. Lucy may be changing." I said.

"Oh no, we intend to just walk on in." Eric said sarcastically.

Caspian snickered and the two walked away.

Alex pulled me in our cabin and shut the door. "There's two people who want to see you and have missed you terribly." she said pulling me over to the crib.

Erin was wide awake and gurgled when he saw me.

I smiled and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Hang on, son, I need to change first. You don't want to get all wet." I said.

Lacey opened her eyes and looked at me. She giggled when she saw it was me.

I chuckled. "You'll have to wait too, sweaty." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"So, have I missed anything?" I asked Alex, while I changed.

"No, not much. Oh, there is one thing you missed... they learned to blow bubbles." she said.

Even though it was intended as a joke, my heart fell a little. It may be a small matter now, but I had missed 12 days of their lives... how many more would I miss? Still having my shirt off, I looked over at Alex.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, backing away.

I dropped my shirt. "I still have wet hair." I said.

"Your poi... Edmund Pevensie, don't you dare!" she exclaimed.

"Too late!" I laughed. I caught her around the waist and manged to get her wet from my very wet hair.

"You big idiot! Put me down!" she laughed.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"I'll kick you until you do." she replied.

"I've gotten many bruises these past two weeks. I can handle a few more."

"What are you even doing?"

"Getting in touch with my inner child."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

She rolled her eyes. "But now I'm wet!" she complained in a teasing voice.

I set her down. "Then change." I said, coking my head at innocently.

"Aha, you just wanted to catch a glimpse." she said pointing her finger at me.

"Maybe." I grinned, pulling my shirt on.

She crossed her arms.

"Surely you don't want to wear a wet dress out for lunch." I said.

She huffed and grabbed a new dress. "Fine."

I snickered and leaned over the crib. "Kids, your father is a genius." I joked.

Then everything was black and I realized Alex had thrown her dress at me.

"Oh yeah, real genius." she said.

"Oh yes, catching you with your dress of is priceless." I said.

"What do you... NO!"

I grabbed her around the waist again and twirled her around.

"Ed, put me down!" she exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"It's 3 more weeks until we can do anything more... just give me this." I said.

She rolled her eyes but I saw a smile on her face. "The kids..."

"Can't see anything."

She sighed, but the smile was still there. "Go ahead. Tickle me to death."

"Ah, permission. I love permission."

"As long as you give me permission to throw you overboard later."

"Hmm.... ok, as long as you come with me."

"Um... nevermind."

I laughed and was about to throw her over my shoulder when the door peaked open.

My eyes widened and I rammed against it, closing it instantly.

"THAT COULD HAVE BEEN MY HAND!" I heard Eustace yell.

I growled. "GO AWAY YOU LITTLE..." I glanced over at the babys crib "... go away." Alex pulled her unwet dress on and walked over beside me.

"Why?" he called.

"We're busy!" I called back.

"Busy doing what?!"

Now he's testing me. "None of your business! Now it's been a long week and unlike you I've been onboard helping instead of sulking underneath, so GO AWAY!"

"Alex stayed under too!" he shot back.

"Yes, but she had children to take care of! And she just had them but a week before at the time. So, once again unlike you, she had a reason!"

There was a huff from the other side and then footsteps. Feeling suddenly very tired I collapsed onto the bed.

A small cry caught my attention and I immediately noticed it to be Erin. I sat back up, mostly by instinct.

"Lay back down, I'll bring him to you." Alex said.

I layed back down and a second later Erin was in my arms. I settled him comfortably on my chest and rubbed small circles on his tiny back.

Alex layed down beside us, Lacey in her arms. And with by family beside me, I soon found rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

"Edmund!"

I grunted and rolled over at Lucys familiar 'tackle squeal'. I knew it too well, though Peter knows it better than I. I'm sure Caspian will learn it soon as well.

And sure enough not but 5 seconds later she landed on my back.

"Edmund Edmund! Wake up! Come on! Wake up! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Why must you always wake me up by POUNCING?!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Because it's MUCH more effective! Now get up!" she replied.

"Alright! Just get off!" I grumbled sitting up.

When I first looked at her, I found her eyes were twinkling and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it? Did Eustace jump overboard?" I asked.

"We wish.... but no." she replied.

"Are the babys talking?"

"Nope. Still a few months to go before that happens."

"Are they walking."

"Uh uh."

A smirk crossed my face. "Did Eric propose?"

"NO!" she snapped, eyes wide.

"I'm just teasing you, Lu. What is it?" I asked.

"EDMUND! WAKE UP!" Alex exclaimed running in the room.

With a loud oomph she landed on top of me, knocking me from my sitting position.

"What is it?" I asked.

"LAND!" she exclaimed happily.

I looked at Lucy. "Is that what you were trying to say?" I asked. She nodded happily. "Alright. Alex, if you would get off of me I'll get up." I said.

"Maybe I don't want to move."

"Maybe I want to breathe. You have your knee in my stomach."

"Oh sorry."

"You still haven't moved."

"I know."

"Lu... a little help."

"I would help, but that little quip about Eric proposing has affected my helping you judgement factor." Lucy said.

"Well you won't have me in a minute if you don't get her off. I can't breathe!"

"Oh forget it. The joke has lost it's touch." Alex said moving off.

"Could someone help me up?" I asked.

"Sure, big butt." Lucy joked. She grabbed one of my hands and pulled, nearly pulling my arm out of socket at the same time.

"Ow, hey, watch it." I said rubbing my arm.

"What? You said pull." she said with a shrug.

"I didn't mean dislocate my shoulder." I said, teasingly smacking her with a pillow.

She squealed and bounced away.

"You two are impossible." Alex laughed.

"You've known us for how long now? Honestly, you would have figured we're far beyond normal by now." Lucy said, her eyes sparkling with mischeif.

"Mhm, sadly. I still remember that one time you two put a snake in my pillow." Alex said with a glance in my direction.

"It was a... welcome to the castle ceremony." I said.

"Mmm. Just be lucky we weren't married yet or I would have thrown you out the window." she said, smaking me with the pillow.

I stood up and ducked behind Lucy.

"Oh yes, ever the protective one." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Hehe, I know." I said innocently.

"Alright, enough of this. Come on. Land. And that'll mean..."

"There's alot of work to do. You're right. Now if you two would be so kind as to scoot out of here so I could change, that would be lovely." I said.

"Push me, I think I'm stuck." Lucy joked.

I pushed her towards the door and then opened the door. "M'lady." I said with a low bow.

"Always the gentleman, you are." she laughed patting me on the head.

She stepped out as I walked over to pick out a new tunic and breeches. I heard the door close but payed it no attention. I was nearly about to pull my tunic off when I saw Alex was standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Mmm, no. Just getting payback for what you did the other day." she replied with a smirk "But by all means, continue."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sore for a week." Lucy said jokingly as we sat down for dinner.

"Well it's no worse than what Orieus used to put us through. Aslan knows that that centaur could put us through hell without even meaning it." I joked in turn.

"When he was trying was when it got interesting." Alex said, bouncing Lacey on her hip.

I snorted and tapped Erin on the nose, causing him to giggle and try to grab at my finger. "Dear Aslan, this boy has one fine grip on him." I chuckled when he succeeded.

"Hmm, I wonder who he gets it from." Lucy said glancing between Alex and I.

"You know the saying. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Eric joined in.

"Then you won't have to worry to much about Lacey having boy problems. She'll knock 'em out!" Lucy laughed.

"I don't know. I fell pretty hard for Edmund pretty quick. We'll have to watch her close." Alex said seriously.

"Pretty hard, pretty quick? Alex, you were drooling over him the moment you met him." Lucy said with an incredulous look.

"It was those big brown puppy eyes. I'm a sucker for brown eyes." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Funny. Eric has brown eyes." Lucy said.

"Our dad has brown eyes too." Eric said.

Alex looked down. "Had, Eric, he _had _brown eyes." she said with a sadened tone in her voice.

"What do you mean by had?" Lucy asked.

"He... was killed in the war. He's... not coming home." Eric said, his voice breaking.

I slipped one arm around Alex as Lucy put her hand over Erics.

After a moment Caspian cleared his throat. "I say, where is Eustace?" he asked.

I glanced around. "Probably sulking somewhere. Though it is strange for him to ignore food..." I stated.

"You don't think he wandered off, did you?" Eric asked.

"Surely not. I mean we're talking about a boy who's afraid of sticks..." Lucy said.

"Well, I suppose we should still go looking for him. If he is lost it won't do with looking for him in the dark." I said


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

"Oh this is not good. How on earth do you defeat a _dragon_?" Eric said in a whisper.

"It's not an easy task, let me tell you. Peter and I never faced one, and I was hoping we never would. Now he's not here and I'm facing one. Strange twist of events, I must say." I replied my voice as low as his.

"I believe the problem is that they aren't afraid of fire, they are protected against arrows, and their size is definitely a problem." Caspian stated.

Erins gurgle told me he was awake. I scooped him up, trying to keep him from making any further sounds. Thanks be to the Lion he only yawned and fell back asleep.

Alex gave a slight groan and opened her eyes. I clasped one hand over her mouth, causing her eyes to shoot open.

Once she saw it was me, she settled for a glare. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Don't go worrying, but look at what's between us and the _Treader_." I replied.

She sat up, resettling Lacey in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw the dragon and she looked back at me. "It hasn't shown any signs of hostility, has it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but it may not know we're here. Reepicheep keeps asking if he can dual it, but we all know how that would turn out."

She nodded in reply. I was about to say that we still weren't sure what we were going to do when Lucy began stirring. I looked towards Eric and motioned over to Lucy with my head.

He nodded and moved towards her kneeling down beside her. "Stay quiet. We have a bit of a problem." he whispered to her.

"Hmm? Oh, what did Ed do now?" she mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes.

Alex snorted and bit her lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. Eric seemed to be having the same trouble.

"H... he did nothing." he finaly managed to say.

She sat up and stretched, her eyes now filled with worry. "Is it about Eustace?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "There's a dragon on the beach. He landed not but a few moments ago." he replied.

Her eyes widened, and I saw a streak of adventure in her gaze. "A dragon? Oh, we've never faced one of those! I do wonder how we'll defeat it, if it even needs to be defeated." she said in the whisper everyone else was using.

"We must just keep close watch-" Caspian began in a whisper "-and as soon as it is light, we must go down to the beach and give it battle. I will lead. King Edmund will be on my right-" at this Alex gripped my arm "-and Sir Eric on my left." at this both Lucy and Alex gasped "There are no other arrangements to be made." he said, probably hoping to sound reassuring, as he had glanced at both Alex and Lucy "It will be light in a couple of hours. In an hour's time let a meal be served out and what is left of the wine. And let everything be done silently." he finished.

"Perhaps it will go away." Lucy said hopefully.

"It'll be worse if it does, because then we shan't know where it is." I stated.

When the time finally came to leave, I was torn between telling Lucy, Alex, and the twins to stay back, or stay in the middle of everyone. But Eric made the point they would most likely be safer in the middle and so the plan was set. As we walked towards the dragon, he retreated away from us.

"What's it wagging its head like that for?" I said, getting a close look at it.

"And now it's nodding." Caspian said, tightening his grip on his sword.

"And there's something coming from its eyes." Eric added.

Lucy stepped forward. "Oh, can't you see? It's crying. Those are tears." she said.

"I shouldn't trust that, Ma'am. That's what crocodiles do to put you off guard." Drinian said.

"It wagged it's head when you said that. Just as if it meant 'No'. Look, there it goes again." I said.

"Do you think it understands what we're saying?" Lucy asked. At this the dragon nodded his head.

Reepicheep stepped forward. "Dragon, can you understand speech?" he asked. The dragon nodded and glanced between Lucy, Reep, and I. "Can you speak?" Reepicheep asked. This time the dragon shook his head. "Then it is idle to ask you your business. But if you will swear friendship with us raise your left foreleg above your head." The dragon did so, but quite clumsily. I then saw that it's leg was swollen with a golden bracelet.

"Oh look there's something wrong with its leg. The poor thing, that's probably what it was crying about. Perhaps it came to us to be cured." Alex said, stepping forward.

Lucy pulled out her cordial and ran forward.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, running after her.

"Be careful, Lucy! It's a very clever dragon but it may be a liar!" Caspian called from right behind me.

By the time we reached her, she was already pouring a drop on the dragons leg. Luckily the swelling went down, though the bracelet remained.

Caspian suddenly gasped and pointed at the bracelet. "Look!" he exclaimed.

"Look at what?" I asked.

"Look at the device on the gold!" Caspian said.

"Why I've seen it before." Drinian said.

"Seen it! Why of course you have. It is the sign of the great Narnian house. This is the Lod Octesian's arm-ring." Caspian said.

"Villian, have you devoured a Narnian lord?" Reepicheep asked. The dragon shook his head quickly.

"Or perhaps... this... is the Lord Octesian... turned into a dragon." Lucy said quietly.

"Under an enchantment." Alex added, now beside me.

"It needn't be either. All dragons collect gold. But I think it's a safe guess that Octesian got no further than this island." I said.

"Are you the Lord Octesian?" Lucy asked. The dragon shook it's head sadly. "Are you someone enchanted... someone human?" Lucy asked. The dragon nodded quickly.

It was then I realized his eyes were a familiar shade of blue...

"You're not... Eustace, by any chance?" I asked.

And finally the dragon nodded once more. All of us had to back up as the dragon burst into tears.

"Oh Eustace! Please don't cry!" Lucy cried, hugging his giant leg.

I stepped forward and put one hand on his snout, looking him in the eyes. "We will help you get back to normal." I said.

It was almost as if he were trying to say 'thank you' but couldn't. Though I understood. He looked over at Alex who was holding both babys. She smiled gently and stepped forward. He leaned his head down and very gently nuzzled Lacey who giggled happily, trying to stick her tiny hand up his snout.

Erin smacked him on the snout and gurgled, causing both Alex and I to chuckle.

"Uh oh, he's already a mini Peter." I said.

"Protective... Laceys in for it. She'll never have a suitor." Lucy said.

With what seemed like a smile Eustace layed his head down. Now we could only hope that we could get him back to normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so I'm working hard to get this story finished! Which may mean an island or two taken out, though I will give slight mention. But please be patient with me. As the end of the school year comes, less chapters come. But no worrys. By the end of the week I should be finished with my schoolwork, and then I will be able to write like the wind! Well maybe not like the wind, but the chapters will come more frequently. In fact I hope to have this entire series finished by July! Though that is JUST a hope and NOT a promise! So please be patient and review and I can scratch out another chapter by Friday. Maybe. Because I'm facing serious writer's block! But the more reviews I may be able to overcome that. *sheepish grin* Anyway, this note is long enough as is so onto the story! **

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

When I woke up six days later, I first heard the sound of someone moving around. Alex was still beside me, Lucy was between Caspian and Eric, and all the sailors seemed to be here. It was then I saw a shadow in the woods. For a moment I wondered if there were natives on this island. If there are, then there is no way I am letting this person near my family. It didn't take much to slip out of Alexs grip and I carefully put Erin beside Lacey. In her sleep, Alex pulled Erin closer to her, along with Lacey.

I stood back up and faced the stranger. But no matter how close I came, he didn't run. I cautiously drew my sword and starred into the darkness. I was nearly about to call out, when a familiar voice called out instead.

"Is that you, Edmund?"

I couldn't quite place the voice. "Yes. And who are you?" I said.

"Don't you know me?" the person said.

"I think I do..." I said.

"It's me... Eustace." he said.

"By the Lion! It is you!" I said.

"Sshh!" he exclaimed.

He then looked very ill, as if he were going to fall. I caught hold of him to steady him.

"What's wrong?" Are you ill?" I asked.

He was silent for quite a while and I was beginning to wonder if I would have to carry him back when he finally spoke.

"It's been ghastly. You don't know... but it's alright now. Could we go and talk somewhere? I don't want to meet the others just yet."

"Yes, of course, anywhere you like." I said "We can go and sit on the rocks over there. I say, I am glad you're looking yourself again. You must have had a pretty beastly time."

We sat down on the rocks and for quite a while we were both silent. I was beginning to nod off again when he finally spoke.

"I won't tell you how I became a... dragon till I can tell the others and get it all over. By the way I didn't even know I was a dragon till I heard you all using the word when I turned up here the other morning. I want to tell you how I stopped being one."

"Fire ahead." I said.

It is quite early for stories, but I have a feeling Aslan had a Paw in it, so I'm willing to listen all day.

"Well last night I was more miserable than ever. And that beastly arm-ring was hurting like anything..."

"Is that alright now?" I asked when he paused for a moment.

He laughed a different laugh than I have ever heard out of him and slipped the arm-ring off. "There it is, and anyone who likes can have it as far as I'm concerned. Well, as I was saying, I was lying awake and wondering what on earth would become of me. And then... but, mind you, it may have been all a dream. I don't know."

I nodded. This would certainly have something to do with Aslan. "Go on."

"Well, anyway, I looked up and saw the very last thing I expected... a huge lion coming slowly towards me. And one queer thing was that there was no moon last night, but there was moonlight where the lion was. So it came nearer and nearer. I was terribly afraid of it. You may think that, being a dragon, I could have knocked the lion out easily enough. But it wasn't that kind of fear. I wasn't afraid of it eating me, I was afraid of _it_... if you can understand. Well, it came close up to me and looked straight into my eyes. And I shut my eyes tight. But that wasn't any good because it told me to follow it." he said.

I smiled to myself. "You mean it spoke?" I said.

"I don't know. Now that you mention it, I don't think it did. But it told me all the same. And I knew I'd have to do what it told me, so I got up and followed it. And it led me a long way into the mountains. And there was always this moonlight over and around the lion wherever it went. So at last we came to the top of a mountain I'd never seen before and on the top of this mountain there was a garden... trees and fruit and everything. In the middle of it there was a well...."

"... which makes me think it must have been a dream." he finished.

I concidered this for a moment. The Lion was definitely Aslan. It had to be. "No. It wasn't a dream." I said.

"Why not?"

"Well, there are the clothes for one thing. And you have been... well... un-dragoned for another."

"What do you think it was then?"

I smiled. "I think you've seen Aslan."

"Aslan! I've heard that name mentioned several times since we joined the _Dawn Treader_. And I felt... I don't know what... I hated it. But I was hating everything. And by the way, I'd like to apologize. I'm afraid I've been pretty beastly."

"That's alright. Between ourselves, you haven't been as bad as I was on my first trip." I looked out over the ocean "After all, you were only an ass... I was a traitor."

"Well, don't tell me about it then." he said.

"Oh, I will someday... but the others will be waking soon." I said.

He nodded. "But who is Aslan? Do you know him?"

"He knows me. He is the great Lion, the son of the Emperor-over-Sea. He saved me and saved Narnia. We've all seen Him. Lucy sees him most often. And it may be Aslan's country we are sailing to."

We fell silent, just staring over the sunrise. I could almost feel myself at Cair Paravel again. The morning after my and my siblings coronation each of us had stayed up just a few more minutes after the ball to see the sunrise. And it was just like it was now. It was almost like those mornings I would wake up early and step out on the beach to watch the sunrise. Sometimes Peter would join me. Rarely would Susan join. Lucy typically was the one to join. And after I met Alex, it was always her. Even after I had met Alex, Lucy would join us, and I would feel as though I were the luckiest man in the world.

And then Caspians horn rang, pulling me out of my memories and thoughts. As Eustace and I walked back, Lucy was the first to notice.

"EUSTACE!" she exclaimed, running the rest of the way towards us.

She hugged him tight, causing him to stagger abit, but he was smiling and hugged her back, nonetheless. Everyone was overjoyed that Eustace was back. For the first time he held the babys. Both of them were quite curious about him, but Lacey took the most liking to him. Just like when he was a dragon she tried to stick her finger up his nose.

After a few days the _Dawn Treader _was ready for the open seas once more. As for the Lord Octesians arm-ring, Eustace didn't seem to have any interest in it. So he offered it to Caspian. Caspian then offered it to Lucy who declined. Alex wanted nothing to do with it either.

"Very well, then, catch as catch can." Caspian said with a shrug.

He tossed it up in the air, and it caught on a projection on the rock. And there was no way anyone could reach it or climb for it. So there it would stay forever more.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, yeah, so I haven't posted in over a week... please don't kill me! I beg of you all! Besides, if you kill me, how will you know how this ends? *evil laugh* anyway, I hope you all will review! Please!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

Thirteen. Thirteen days had passed and it was the last day we could risk. We had already had 2 mishaps during these thirteen days, and we couldn't afford anything more. Although, I'm not quite looking forward to facing that sea serpent again...

But finally, land came in sight. Lacey gurgled happily as we stepped off the boat and Erin looked around warily, drinking in the surroundings.

We walked on silently for quite a while until we came to a building that looked rather uninhabited. We then found a gateway and that's when the interesting things took place. A pump with a bucket underneath was moving up and down, as though someone were pumping it. I heard Eustace say something about machinary, but was now paying attention to Lucy, who had come running up quickly. She mentioned something about invisible people, plotting against us. And between us and the boat! Nobody said anything for quite a while, and I was beginning to wish Lucy, Alex and the twins had stayed on the boat.

At last, Caspian spoke. "Invisible enemies. And cutting us off from the boat. This is an ugly furrow to plough." he muttered.

I turned to Lucy. "You have no idea what _sort _of creatures they are, Lu?" I asked.

"How can I, Ed, when I couldn't see them." she replied.

Erin gurgled and I held him tighter to me. "Did they sound like humans from their footsteps?" I asked.

"I didn't hear any noise of feet, only voices and this frightful thudding and thumping, like a mallet." she replied.

"I wonder, do they become visible when you drive a sword into them." Reepicheep said.

"It looks as though we shall find out. But let's get out of this gateway. There's one of these gentry at that pump listening to all we say." Caspian said.

I pulled Eric as far aside as I could. "Keep close watch on Lucy." I said.

He gave me a faint nod of the head before moving on with the others.

"Stay close." I said to Alex. She nodded and held onto my arm, holding Lacey tightly with her other arm.

All plans came to an abrupt halt before we even considered putting them into action. It was known without words we would have to face these creatures. I knew Lucy could fight for herself, and Alex as well. But the baby's are defenseless. They depend on us to take care of them. How can we do that if we're fighting? I suppose the best we can do is fight as long as we can, and then shield them as best as we can.

With one final word from Caspian, each man drew his sword. Lucy drew hers and Alex had to settle for a dagger. She would be deadly with it, either way. My only regret is everything the babys would have to see. That is, if it even came to fighting. We had nearly reached the beach, and I refused to believe that my sister had imagined the creatures.

I was beginning to think it had all been a dream and we were still on the sea when a voice called out "No further, masters, no further now. We've got to talk to you first. There's fifty of us and more here with weapons in our fists."

"Hear him, hear him. That's our chief. You can depend on what he says. He's telling you the truth, he is." many voices behind the first voice said.

"I do not see there fifty warriors." Reepicheep said.

"That's right, that's right, you don't see us. And why not? Because we're invisible." the chief voice said.

"Keep it up, Chief, keep it up. You're talking like a book. They couldn't ask for a better answer than that." the Other Voices said.

I was about to ask the question myself, when Caspian beat me to the chase. "You invisible people, what do you want with us? What have we done to earn your enemy?"

"We want something the little girl can do for us." the Chief Voice said.

"Right we do, chief, right we do! We couldn't have explained it better ourselves!" the other voices chorused.

Eric and I moved closer together, to hide Lucy better. I was about to speak when Reepicheep lost his head once more. "LITTLE GIRL! THE LADY IS A QUEEN!"

"Couldn't have said it better ourselves, Reep. Keep it up, Mouse, keep it up." I whispered back to Lucy, hoping to get the frightful shade of white she had become back to her regular coloring.

"We don't know about queen, but we want something she can do." the Chief Voice said.

Lucy pushed past Eric and I. "What is it?" she asked.

"And if it is anything against her Majesty's honour or safety you will wonder to see how many we can kill before we die." Reepicheep broke in.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, and to show our agreement, Eric and I stepped closer to Lucy.

"Well, it's a long story. Suppose we all sit down?" the Chief Voice said.

Caspian looked to me. "She is your sister, _King _Edmund. I believe this is your decision." he said. He put emphasis on the King for the Invisible People.

"What do we have to lose, brother, except our very lives." Lucy broke in.

"I believe my sister speaks rightly." I turned to the Invisible People "We shall sit with you. But as the valiant Mouse said, if your request has anything to compromise my sisters honour, then we will be forced to fight."

And so a story that shouldn't have taken but a few minutes droned on and on. The baby's kept fussing, Erin calling for my attention, attention I couldn't give at the time being. But when I saw the story wasn't going anyway, I took him anyway letting him suck on my finger to keep him quiet. Even after the tale was over, we still didn't understand.

"But what's all this got to do with us? I don't understand." Lucy said.

"Why, bless me, if I haven't gone and left out the whole point." the Chief Voice said.

"That you have, that you have. No one couldn't have left it out cleaner and better. Keep it up, Chief keep it up." the Other Voices called out.

"Well, I needn't go over the whole story again." The Chief Voice began.

"No! Certainly not!" Caspian and I said at once, trying our best not to sound desperate.

Alex gave me a slight pinch. "Diplomat. Be a diplomat." she whispered.

I gave a curt nod, having to avert my gaze to Lucy every now and again.

"Well, then, to put it in a nutshell we've been waiting for ever so long for a nice little girl from foreign parts, like it might be you, Missie, that would go upstairs and go to the magic book and find the spell that takes off the invisible and say it. And we all swore that the first strangers as landed on this island, having a nice little girl with them, I mean, for if they hadn't it'd be another matter) we wouldn't let them go away alive unless they've done the needful for us. And that's why, gentlemen, if your girl doesn't come up to scratch it will be our painful duty to cut all you throats. Merely in the way of business, as you might say, and no offense, I hope." the Chief Voice said.

"So you would kill two children as well?" I asked, horrified.

"Oh no, we would take care of the children, we would, we would never kill an innocent child." the Chief Voice said.

"I don't see all your weapons. Are they invisible too?" Reepicheep asked.

But a second later we heard a whizzing sound and the next moment a spear was stuck quivering in a tree behind us.

"That's a spear, that is." said the Chief Voice.

"That it is, chief, that it is." the Others said.

"And it came from my hand. They get invisible when they leave us." the Chief voice said.

"But why do you want _me _to do this? Why can't one of your own people? Haven't you any girls?" Lucy asked.

"We dursen't. We duresn't! We're not going upstairs again!" said all of the Voices.

"In other words, you are asking this lady to face some danger which you daren't ask your own sisters and daughters to face?!" Caspian said, his face turning a bright shade of red. I could feel my own anger boiling and put Erin back in Alexs arms.

"That's right! That's right! You couldn't have said it better! Eh, you've had some education, you have. Anyone can see that!" the other Voices said.

I stood to my feet. "Well of all the outrageous..."

"Ed." Lucy said softly. I turned to her but she had already stood and was facing the Voices. "Would I have to go upstairs at night or would it do in daylight?" she asked.

"Oh daylight, daylight, to be sure. Not at night. No one's asking you to do that. Go upstairs in the dark? Ugh." the Chief Voice said.

"All right, then, I'll do it." Lucy said.

"But..."

"No." she said turning to us, when we were about to begin protesting "don't try and stop me. Can't you see it's no use? There are dozens of them there. We can't fight them. And the other way there is a chance."

"But a magician!" Caspian exclaimed.

"I know. He mayn't be as bad as they make out. Don't you get the idea that these people are not very brave?" Lucy replied.

"They're certainly not very clever." Eustace said.

"Is there no way I could do it?" Alex asked.

"No!" Lucy said before the Chief Voice even had a chance to speak "They asked me and I'll do it. You have children to take care of."

"Look here, Lu. We really can't let you do a thing like this. Ask Reep, I'm sure he'll say the same!" I said.

"But it's to save my own life as well as yours. I don't want to be cut to bits with invisible swords any more than anyone else." she replied.

"Her Majesty is in the right. If we had any assurance of saving her in battle, our duty would be very plain. It appears to me that we have none. And the service they ask of her is in no way contrary to her Majesty's honour, but a noble and heroical act. If the Queen's heart moves her to risk the magician, I will not speak against it." Reepicheep said.

Lucy stood tall and faced the Voices once more. "I'll do it." she said.

Cheers broke out and I couldn't help but grow angry once more.

All I knew was that if she came back out of that house in the least bit hurt, or if she didn't come out at all, then forget invisible! These people will wish they had never even met me!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: This chapter sort of gives some reflect into what happened to Erin and Alexs dad. And I was quite tired when I wrote this and betad it myself, but I've let you guys wait long enough so I figured I might as well put it up. So please review! I worked hard on this!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 15_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

Twelve days have passed since we left the Duffers. Everything was quite easy going. Lucy was typically playing chess with Reepicheep. Edmund took the time to teach Eric more fighting techniques. And when they would actually come to sparing, it gave the sailors something to watch. Caspian enjoyed hearing the storys of old, which I typically told him. Eustace would usually join us. As for the twins, nothing much happened. Though they were getting to the point they could stand as long as someone was holding onto them.

But on the thirteenth day, Edmund and Eric spotted what seemed like land. But as we came closer, and by the next day when we were nearly upon it, we saw that is wasn't an island at all. It was darkness. Nothing but black.

"Do we go into this?" Caspian asked.

"Not by my advice." Drinian replied.

"The Captain's right!" many of the sailors called.

"I almost think he is." Edmund said, wrapping his knuckles on the railing out of boredom.

"And why not? Will someone explain to me why not?" Reepicheep said.

I honestly didn't want to go into the darkness. And apparently no one else did either. I disliked the dark. It reminded me of things I didn't want to remember. And from the expression on Edmunds face, he was thinking the same.

"I don't think we should." Lucy whispered to me.

"Nothing good ever comes from darkness." I agreed.

"Except for light itself after the darkness goes away." she said.

"Mmm, too true." I said.

"...Unless Lucy would rather not?" Caspian said.

This jolted us back to the conversation at hand. We exchanged a glance.

"I'm game." she said.

"Alex?" Caspian asked.

I bit my lip before giving faint nod.

"Your Majesty will at least order lights?" Drinian asked.

"By all means. See to it, Captain." Caspian replied.

Edmund turned to Lucy and I. "Darkness has always been our worst enemy. But we've always conquered. Remember that." he said, glancing between each of us. Lucy and I nodded solemly. "Stay together, and hold the babys close." he said.

"As you order, brother, we shall obey." Lucy said, taking Erin from his arms, and cradling him close.

He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and lingered his lips against mine. "We can get through this." he said.

I nodded before following Lucy to the fighting top.

"This is quite a sight." she said after a moment.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Here we are, two women with babys in slings across our chests... with bows at the ready. This is something only a queen of Narnia would ever face." she said, her eyes twinkling.

I smiled. "Then as queens, we must accept our adventure with grace."

"Pooh. Grace is for damsels in distress. We're as much of warriors as the others... though more nurturing." she said.

"Aye. We are. Gentle and vicious. Odd combination, it is."

The darkness was much closer now and we both turned deathly serious.

"We stand as queens. As sisters. We can handle this." she stated.

"As Queens. As sisters. Together. We can." I replied firmly.

And then we were in the darkness. Everything was lifeless.

"What is this place?" Lucy whispered hoarsely.

"Darkness. Lifeless darkness. As all darkness is." I shivered.

I could barely see her, but could just barely make out her silhouet from close beside me. It didn't take long for us to begin shivering from the cold. The babys were quiet, and I hoped they were asleep. Even so, they aren't afraid of darkness yet. But I sat my bow down to cradle Lacey closer to me. I heard Lucy do the same.

But suddenly a cry that sounded inhuman broke the silence.

Lucy and I gasped and moved closer to each other, bumping into each others shoulders on accident.

I waited for someone to reply, but it was Reepicheep who finally did. "Who calls? If you are foe we do not fear you, and if you are a friend, your enemies shall be taught the fear of us."

Honestly, I doubt I could even make out one word and here this Mouse is calling out as if we were in a living breathing and lightened place.

"Mercy! Mercy! Even if you are only one more dream have mercy! Take me on board! Take me, even if you strike me dead. But in the name of all mercies do not fade away and leave me in this horrible land!" a voice called.

"Where are you? Come aboard and welcome!" Caspian shouted.

Another cry that sounded like one of joy and then it sounded as though the person were swimming toward us.

Lacey gave a small fuss and I found myself able to whisper to her comfortingly 'Ssshh, it's alright, mummys here. Nothing's going to hurt you.'

When the man finally got on board, I wondered how someone could become so... wild.

"Fly! Fly! About with your ship and fly! Row, row, row, for your lives away from this accursed shore!" the man said.

"Compose yourself and tell us what the danger is. We are not used to flying." Reepicheep said.

"Nevertheless fly from here. This is the Island where Dreams come true." the man gasped.

"Oh. If that's so then Edmund and I can live here forever without having to worry about going home!" I said to Lucy.

"And maybe Peter and Susan will be there!" Lucy replied.

"It would be wonderful to see them again!" I said.

I could see the man wasn't talking to us exactly, but the other men who had been saying some of the same things, because Lucy and I had been talking in whispers.

"Fools! That is the sort of talk that brought me here and I'd better have been drowned or never born. Do you hear what I say? This is where dreams, dreams do you understand, come to life, come real! Not daydreams... DREAMS!" the man said.

"Dreams..." Lucy whispered looking at me "Nightmares..."

"Stay close to me, Lucy Pevensie, do you hear!" I said, pulling my arm around her.

I could think of one particular dream that included her. She clutched her free arm around me.

Men were now running about, trying to get the ship away as soon as possible.

Only I heard Reepicheep say "Your Majesty, your Majesty, are you going to tolerate this mutiny, this poltroonery? This is a panic, this is a rout."

"Row! Row! Pull for all our lives! Is her head right, Drinian? You can say what you like Reepicheep. There are some things a man can never face." Caspian shouted.

"It is, then, my good fortune not to be a man." Reepicheep replied.

After a few minutes everyone was hearing something. And I myself heard Edmund cry out.

"Oh, Lucy, did you hear that?! Edmund!" I exclaimed.

"Peter! I heard him!" she cried.

And then the one thing I didn't want to hear... the witchs cackle. "Beautiful children." she said.

"No! Stay away from them!" I snapped.

"Brave girl. But still an idiot." the witch replied.

"Alex!" I heard Edmund cry "Lucy!"

"We're up here!" I cried.

Lucy took my hands and gripped them tight.

"Oh Aslan if You have ever loved us at all send us help now." we prayed quietly.

"Look!" came Rynelf's cry a moment later.

And then a small speck of light was noticable. A broad beam of light came from it and fell upon the ship. I focused on the light, afraid to look anywhere but the light. I saw that it was an albatross. It circled around the mast before landing on the gilded dragon at the prow. It called out something I couldn't understand.

I could almost hear Aslan say 'Courage, daughter'.

In just a few moments we were in the light. Lucy and I blinked a few times before looking at each other. We hugged each other as tight as we could without squashing the babys and quickly made our way back down. Everyone was laughing which was a refreshing change of pace from the panic but a few moments ago.

"Oh thank Aslan. Are you two alright? I heard you scream, though I'm not sure if you actually screamed or if it was...." Edmund shuddered and shook his head "Nevermind that. Everyone's fine." he said, mostly to himself.

Eric still seemed rather pale, as did some of the men. "Eric?" I asked.

"It was horrible." he muttered, gripping the the railing.

"What was horrible?" I asked.

"The sound of a gun, and then... dad..." he muttered darkly, glaring down at the water.

"Eric?" I asked again.

He looked at me. "If what I saw wasn't a nightmare, and actually happened, then our dad wasn't just killed. He's been in prison. And he was executed."

I gasped and backed away. "Surely you're joking." I said.

He looked out over the ocean, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No. But if it is true, he died a hero. He was captured, saving a man. And he was executed... for bringing a muslim to Christ."

I looked out over the ocean. "So it's true... he's never coming home." I said quietly.

"No, dear sister. He's not. But I know for a fact that we will see him again someday. You know our father was the greatest Christian man we've ever known." he said gripping my hand.

"That I know, dear brother. That I know well. And he was a great father."

He nodded in agreement then looked down at me. "He would be proud of you. And I know he would approve greatly of Edmund." he said with a smile.

I smiled in return. "He would be proud of you too. You've set your eyes upon a wonderful, faith-filled, honorable woman. And someday you'll make a wonderful father."

I saw him cast a glance of longing in Lucys direction before looking back at me. "You really think so?" he asked.

I smiled. "I know so." I looked back out over the ocean. "Do you think that really happened... to dad I mean?"

"I don't know. I know it seemed so... clear. As if I were watching it happen. And though it is a nightmare... it has a bit of sweet in it."

"Bitter-sweet. He had a bitter-sweet death. Do you think he was thinking of us... when it happened?"

"I don't know. I suppose he was. Surely he didn't forget us."

"Come on you two! Liven up!" Edmund called laughing.

"We've been summoned." I joked.

Eric rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face.

"For some reason, Erin wants his uncle." Lucy teased, handing Erin to Eric.

"Oh haha, very funny." Eric said, sticking his tongue out at Lucy.

"Awww, I can't wait till you two have kids together." I said.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

I only grinned in reply and walked towards Edmund.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok so I was incredibly bored and this was literally all I could come up with. It stinks like dirty socks(my dads dirty work socks!) but it's the first to last chapter so reviews are WELCOME! :)**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 16_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"It is wonderful we have found Lord Rhoop." Edmund said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is." I replied absent-mindedly.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a monkey?"

"Sure, whatever you say... wait, what?"

He chuckled. "Had to get your attention somehow. Tell me, love, what rests on your mind that makes you want a monkey?" he asked.

"Well, we seem to be coming to the end of the world... and then..."

"Alex. We haven't yet reached it. There's no need to dwell on it."

"I know. I know. It's just... the babys are already standing. And the thought that we may miss their first steps. Or first words. Or anything... it's... it's..."

"Heartbreaking?"

"Yes."

"Alex. Look at me. Aslan wouldn't let us miss something like that. He didn't let me miss the birth, and He's not going to let us miss the most important moments in their lives. I'm sure He already has everything planned out."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." he grinned.

"Oh yeah. Real Just." I teased, smacking him with the pillow.

"Oh, so the little lady makes the first strike." he laughed.

"Little lady! I'll show _you _little lady!"

"Ack!" was the only sound he made before continuous strikes from the pillow whapped him over the head. "MERCY! MERCY!" he cried, in a joking tone.

The moment I dropped the pillow he had me in his strong grip, causing me to give a slight yelp. "Hi." he said peaking over my shoulder.

"Don't make me bite you." I joked.

"I believe I'm the one who has the power to bite you." he joked.

"Oh, so you're a dog now?"

"Arf arf?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so I don't bite... but I do tickle..."

"Edmund Michael Pevensie! Don't you dare!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Too late!" He tickled me into a laying position and until I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Ed... I... I can't breath!" I laughed.

"I know! I make you breathless don't I!" he joked.

His lips were within inches of mine when we heard a 'whoops sorry'.

"OH COME ON!" Edmund exclaimed whirling around to face the door. A very pale Eric and Lucy stood in the doorway. "When you two get married, we're going to walk in on you to see how you feel!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Erm... remind me not to marry you." Lucy said to Eric.

"Um, Ed... no offense, but you're going to be walking in on them alone... I'd rather not get any glances at my brother." I said. Edmund grunted and leaned against the head board.

"Sorry to interupt, but _your _children want you." Eric said.

At this Edmund sat up. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, nothing wrong. They're just giving that 'I want my mummy.' 'I want my daddy.' cry." Lucy replied.

"Hmph. They've already learned to suck up." Edmund said, smiling.

"They learned it from the best." I teased.

"Me? Sucking up? Yeah right." Edmund said.

I rolled my eyes and walked up on deck, following the sound of Laceys faint cry. When I finally found them, I saw Caspian trying to calm her. Eustace was holding Erin, and seemed at quite the loss.

"Oh come here, loves. It's alright. Mummy's here." I said taking Lacey in one arm, and Erin in the other. Lacey calmed farely quickly, though Erin still seemed a bit fussy.

"Come now, son, what's the matter?" Edmund said gently, taking Erin from me.

"GAGABA!" was Erins reply.

I chuckled.

"Ok, so I'll take that as an 'I love you daddy'." Edmund chuckled.

And whether it was the fact that we were so near the end of the world, or the fact it was Narnia air itself, Erin gave a giggle and what he said next surprised us. "DADA!"

I gasped and my eyes widened. "Did he just... say what I think he said?" Edmund asked, a smile forming on his face.

"He did... he said his first word! His first actual coherent word!" I said happily. I looked down at Lacey. "Can you say mama?" I asked.

Her face screwed up in silent effort as if trying to determine what I said.

"Mama. Say mama." I said again, helping her along.

"Mama." she finally said, though not as loudly as her brother.

"Awww, that's my girl." I smiled, clutching her close to me.

"Babababa." was he next statement.

"You mean brother?" I asked.

She blinked.

"I'm guessing you don't even know what you said." I giggled.

"Oh! Land! Land!" Lucy exclaimed running towards us.

"You missed it, Lu! They just said their first words!" Edmund said happily.

"What'd they say?" she asked.

"He said 'dada'. She said 'mama'." I replied.

"Oh, it seems you two are growing up on us, huh?" she said glancing between Lacey and Erin.

Soon the entire boat had congratulated us, and cast caring glances at the babys before preparing to land on the sweet smelling island ahead of us. We could see in those glances that if it came to it, these sailors would lay down their lives for their little prince and princess. Some even said things like 'I remember when my baby girl started talking' or 'Children do grow up fast'. And then we landed on the island.

I payed attention to nothing, until we arrived at a table. And at the end of that table were three hairy men looking creatures. We soon found these were men. They were deep asleep and no matter what we did or how close we came to waking them, they never woke. And we knew it was an enchanted sleep.

It was soon agreed that us 7- Reepicheep, Caspain, Eustace, Lucy, Eric, Edmund,and I- would stay at the table. Drinian agreed to take the babys back, they slept most of the time here lately anyway. After all, it was only until morning.

But just when I began to fall asleep, something happened.

A figure was striding towards us, a candle in it's hand. It had come from a door in the hill, and as it came closer, we saw it was a woman. And a very gorgeous woman indeed. I looked at Edmund and found he was still looking at the same thing he had been all night; the knife in the center of the table. I gave gim a slight nudge and he finally looked up at the woman.

Following Reepicheep and Caspians example, we stood to our feet.

"Travellers who have come from far to Aslan's table, why do you not eat and drink?" she asked.

"Madam, we feared the food because we thought it had cast our friends into an enchanted sleep." Caspian replied, looking quite 'enchanted' himself.

I had to fight to keep from smiling and something of a sneeze came from Edmunds direction.

"They have not tasted anything." the woman said.

"Please, what happened to them?" Lucy asked.

This conversation went on for quite a while. Until we met the girls father. And that's when things truly became interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Last one of this one guys! It's been fun but the last part is coming SOON! Probably tomorrow if I can find the time. Unless you guys want me to end it as is. I could probably stop it right like this if you guys want. Tell me in the reviews so I can stop writing if you want me to stop. I already have about 6 chapters done. Does that mean they'll come everyday if you want me to continue? No. Because I would rather pace myself. Now probably about 5 a week or ever other day so I can keep up with a steady pace. Can you find that reasonable? But I want at least 5 reviews before I put it up! Because at this point I have a splitting headache and yet I put this up anyway. So it would be greatly appreciated if reviews would come forth and ease my headache off. ;) Once again, it's been fun writing this! And thanks for all of the reviews! You guys really made my day taking the time to send them in! And thank you people who have read but haven't reviewed. At least you did take the time to read this crummy story. :) Ciao for now!**

_Onto Forever_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Many things have happened these past few months, but when we departed from Caspian and the crew, I felt as though a part of me were being left behind.

The twins were born on that boat. The had first stood on that boat. That had said their first words on that boat. But now we're sailing towards Aslan's Country. Then we departed from Reepicheep. That was tearful on Lucys account. But she was finally able to cuddle him, as she always wished to.

And then we went on. All of us were quite blank. And then we met the sheep.

"Come and have breakfast." It said.

"Please, Lamb. Is this the way to Aslan's country?" Lucy asked.

"Not for you. For you the door into Aslan's country is from your own world." the Lamb replied.

"What? Is there a way into Aslan's country from our world too?" Edmund asked.

"There is a way into My country from all worlds."

And a moment later the Lamb was no longer a Lamb, but the Great Lion Himself.

"Oh Aslan! Will you tell us how to get into your country from our world?" Lucy asked.

"I shall be telling you all the time. But I will not tell you how long or short the way will be; only that it lies across a river. But do not fear that, for I am the great Bridge Builder. And now come, I will open the door in the sky and send you to your own land." Aslan said.

Edmund and I exchanged a glance, but before we stepped forward Aslan smiled and gave a low purr. "But for you and your children, are a different story. You must go back to the Dawn Treader. You must travel back with Caspian. And there you will live with him for 13 years, until your children reach adult age. And then you and your children have a choice. They can choose to stay here or go wherever you go. And your choice is just as simple. You may either split apart, and Alex come back to Eric, and Edmund back to Peter and Lucy. Or Edmund, you may come with Alex. Or Alex, you may come with Edmund. But you may not stay here. For then, your time will be up, and you will no longer be able to return."

"You mean... if we split up... we'll never see each other again?" I asked.

"That is true, my daughter." Aslan said.

"And if I go with Edmund... I'll never see Eric again?" I asked.

"That may or may not be true. If your brother chooses, then he may go back with Lucy. But neither shall return to Narnia." Aslan said turning to Eric and Lucy.

"Never?" Lucy asked with tear filled eyes.

"Never, dearheart. But also remember to never forget." Aslan replied.

Eric looked to me. "Do you know your answer?" he asked.

"I do, brother. Though I shall wait until the time comes to reveal. Though as my brother, and knowing my heart, you know my answer." I replied.

"That I do... and Aslan. I will go back with Lucy." Eric said turning to Aslan "There is nothing left for us there anymore."

Aslan nodded. "Then say your goodbyes, for now." He said.

Lucy turned to hug Edmund first, so Eric turned to me. "Stay safe, sister. Though I know Edmund himself will keep you safe." he said.

"You know him too well." I chuckled.

Eric smiled and hugged me as tight as he could without squashing Lacey. "Bye Lacey. And the first words I want to hear you say when I see you again is 'Uncle Eric'." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "If she's 13 next time you see her then I hope she'd be able to say that." I said.

Lucy turned to me and nearly jumped on my back to prevent from squashing the baby, so she could squash me.

"I'll miss you too, Lu." I laughed.

"You better take care of my sister." I heard Eric say to Edmund.

"I've been taking care of her for years now. But if you're threatening me, I'm threatening you. You better take care of _my _sister." Edmund replied.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, thank you very much." Lucy said.

"I know." Edmund said.

I rolled my eyes. "And Eustace. Stay yourself, alright?" I said with a smile.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Don't just stand there. Come over here and give me a hug. As you can see I'm quite immobile." I said glancing around at Lucy. She grinned.

Eustace laughed and though he wasn't used to hugging, he hugged me nonetheless. He then shook hands with Edmund. Obviously male affection is new to him, concidering he seemed confused when Edmund hugged him as well. Eric seemed to find this highly amusing and had to look down to keep from laughing.

Moments later we were once more on board the Dawn Treader. Caspian had his back to us, looking over the railing.

"Why so upset, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"Their majestys are gone." Caspian replied.

I had to refrain from giggling.

"Well, one is. And Sir Eric and Sir Eustace as well." Edmund said.

Caspian slowly turned around, his eyes wide. "You're back!" he exclaimed.

"It would seem so." Edmund chuckled.

"How?" Caspian asked.

"Aslan." I replied.

"Well however it happened, I'm glad it did. Welcome back on board." Caspian said with a smile "But what about her majesty Queen Lucy, Sir Eric, and Sir Eustace?"

"They will not be returning..." Edmund said.

"You mean... they'll never come back?" Caspian asked.

"Aye. Eustace may. But Lucy and Eric will not return." Edmund said.

Caspian sighed. "They were wonderful company. But, no need to dwell upon it, right?"

"Exactly right." I smiled.

"Besides-" Edmund grinned "-you have a woman anxiously waiting for you."


End file.
